Justice League Dark
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Supergirl, Wonder Girl, and Shadow Wolf are helping out Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman respectively, until a strange dark case fills the cities that they protect from injustice and must band together to find out what is causing the problem in Metropolis, Washington DC, and Gotham City.
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins on a dark busy city street of Washington DC. It seemed almost quiet. Too quiet.

A woman was on her cell phone, only to grunt slightly as a car came up right behind hers. "Well, that's just great," The woman soon complained. "No, not the presentation. That was terrible. Some idiot just hit me."

People walked by without worry or care.

"Do you realize how much this is gonna cost?" The woman glared as she came out of her car to the other car behind her. "Not in money, which I have plenty of, but in-" she then looked a little scared.

The other person in the car appeared to be a monster who snarled at her.

"What the-...Get away from me!" The woman soon panicked. "Get away!" She then got into her car and gasped as she saw more monsters. "Someone help me!" she then cried out.

A monster snarled right next to her.

The woman screamed and rolled up her car window. "Stay away!"

The monster now seemed to be a normal human man who looked confused and worried, even getting his arm caught in her window. The woman then drove away to avoid the monsters, but they were actually people and she had somehow been tricked. As she drove away she also was hitting people as well but then her car was lifted by a girl with a red bodysuit with yellow stars, red boots, sliver bracelets, sliver star earrings, and a golden tiara that was Kathryn Prince AKA Wonder Girl, by her side was her mother, Wonder Woman.

"Very good, Wonder Girl." Wonder Woman approved of her daughter's action.

"Thanks, Mom, I learn from the best." Wonder Girl smiled before she then gently put the car down.

Wonder Woman then came to the door and opened it.

"Wonder Woman!" The woman cried out and hugged the Amazon woman in desperation. "Save me! Save me from them!"

"From whom?" Wonder Woman asked.

"There are demons here..." The woman told the mother and daughter. "They're everywhere, don't you see them?!"

Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl looked over only to see fallen people from the woman's reckless driving.

"I see only one." Wonder Woman glared down at the civilian.

The woman's eyes widened and she looked shocked.

"You think that she would really run over these people on purpose?" Wonder Girl asked her mother.

"I don't want to, my dear, but we have no other evidence." Wonder Woman told her daughter.

Wonder Girl looked at the woman and couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

* * *

In Metropolis, a man had a gun pointed to his family.

"I'll ask you one last time," The man glared. "What did you do to my family?!"

"Steven, it's me, Gloria!" A woman's voice cried out, but there was a mutated alien like creature in the house that the man was aiming to shoot at. "I'm your wife. These are our children."

"You're not my family!" The man glared. "You killed them, just like the others! Now, it's your turn..." he was then inches away from pulling the trigger and shot the bullet, but luckily, Superman came in front of the bullet and it didn't harm him and by his side was Sammy McAuley AKA Supergirl.

"That was close." Supergirl said in relief before she soon grabbed the gun and bent it like a pretzel, tossing it aside.

"No one is dying here tonight." Superman added.

"It's not me you should be stopping," The man told Superman and Supergirl. "It's them! Look at them!"

The front door was kicked open and the SWAT Team came and had guns around the man to arrest him.

"Look at them!" The man begged, but all Superman and Supergirl could see were a crying wife with two children, a boy and a girl. "They're just like the neighbors. Go to my shed, you'll see that I'm right."

"Your shed...?" Supergirl asked uneasily.

"I put them in there... Please, believe me." The man begged as he was being handcuffed.

* * *

Superman came to the shed and broke it down with his heat-vision and he looked to see long dead corpses in the shed, but none of them were monsters.

"What did you do?!" Supergirl scolded the man. "This is beyond cruel!"

"They're monsters!" The man begged. "I've seen them!"

Supergirl soon grabbed the man by his throat and had her heat vision ready. "The only monster I see is _you_." She then sneered.

"No, Supergirl, put him down," Superman told her. "He's not worth it."

"But didn't you see what he did?" Supergirl defended.

"I know, but he will get justice." Superman promised her.

Supergirl nodded and dropped him on the ground.

* * *

In city of Gotham, on top of the church building, a woman had her baby who was crying, getting ready to throw it over the edge. The cross around the woman's neck highlighted in the darkness.

"Let us help you." A dark voice said.

The woman gasped and turned around to see Batman and his sidekick Jo Elliot AKA Shadow Wolf.

"It's not my fault," The woman frowned, she looked quite exhausted as she held her baby, but all she saw was an unholy demon in a baby blanket. "I've given birth to the devil. It's the devil!"

"A devil?" Shadow Wolf repeated.

"Yes, don't you see it?" The woman replied.

"Look, you're really tired, here, let us take the baby." Shadow Wolf told the woman.

"You don't want to hurt her." Batman agreed.

The woman soon yelped and threw her baby off the church roof out of fright. Shadow Wolf gasped and swooped down grabbed the baby in her arms. She then took out her own hook to help her and the baby onto a ledge and she swung about until she landed on top with the baby in her arms.

"Don't!" Batman cried out as the woman soon came to the end of the roof to leap off and commit suicide, but it was too late, she had jumped off the ledge with tears in her eyes and landed on the ground, now dead, with the citizens surrounding her.

Shadow Wolf soon came back to Batman with the baby girl in her arms. "I'm sorry..." she then soothed the baby girl who was now motherless.

"She looks just like you when you were a baby." Batman commented.

"What're we gonna do with this baby?" Shadow Wolf asked her godfather. "We can't just abandon her like this."

"We'll take her into the orphanage home where she can be properly taken care of and adopted." Batman suggested.

The baby soon cooed and tried to reach for Shadow Wolf's face. Shadow Wolf looked down to the baby and gave a small smile, but frowned distantly about the now dead mother. There was something strange going on in the world of superheros, but no one knew what it could possibly be. Everyone then decided to meet at The Hall of Justice.

* * *

"Wow, so this is the Hall of Justice?" Supergirl asked as she looked all around. "This is so cool!"

"It's awesome." Wonder Girl agreed.

"So, you're the Wonder Girl, huh?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"That's me!" Wonder Girl replied. "Oh, so dark and mysterious, I guess anybody from Gotham can be like that."

"So, you've heard about my work." Shadow Wolf said.

"Totally," Wonder Girl nodded. "Though, I'm curious... Who are you underneath that mask anyway? We're all superheroes here."

"I'll show you in a minute." Shadow Wolf said on the way inside.

Wonder Girl and Supergirl then followed after her.

"It's time for an important meeting with the others," Batman told his goddaughter. "Even Aquaman, The Flash, and Hawkman are here, are you kids going to join us?" he then asked.

"Yeah." Wonder Girl nodded.

"We want to know what's going on here." Supergirl added.

"All right, follow us." Batman told the teenagers.

The teenage superheroes followed their family members to the Hall of Justice. Including Green Lantern, though he was different, a replacement even for a temporary time. They soon sat down and there was footage being shown of the strange things going on around the world about the innocent people of their respective worlds.

"These crimes were committed by law-abiding citizens." Superman told the other heroes.

"They all claim to have seen nightmare visions beforehand." Wonder Woman added.

"Any idea what's causing it?" Green Lantern asked.

"No idea." Superman shrugged.

Green Lantern soon sighed. "The one week I fill in for Jordan, and it couldn't be some hairy-ass monster?"

"The same pattern is repeating around the world, so there could be an overriding factor," Wonder Woman guessed as she took out a remote to show a world atlas on the screen. "Perhaps a paranormal element."

"Are you talking about magic?" One voice asked which made them all turn over to see The Dark Knight.

"We've come against magic before, Batman," Wonder Woman told him. "Xerxes, Trigon, Felix Faust..."

"Even Shazam's power is based on magic." Superman added.

"The Cartoon League even has users of magic," Wonder Girl then said. "Like Gwen Tennyson, Juniper Lee, and even Darcy from The Trix."

"With as much as you've seen, can you rule it out?" Superman asked The Dark Knight.

"The criminally insane don't need magic as an excuse," Batman said before standing up and going to leave the room. "I recommend spending more time on the streets instead of flying over them."

"Huh... He's even friendlier than they say." Green Lantern commented.

"Ah, don't worry about him." Shadow Wolf told him.

"Okay, come on, show me," Wonder Girl smirked. "Show me who you are; I'll tell you who I really am. Mom gave me the okay."

"What's this now?" Superman asked.

"Ah, Wonder Girl here wants to see who I really am." Shadow Wolf told the Man of Steel.

"Well, since we know each other's secret identity; I don't see why you three can't know each others, as long as you don't tell anyone else." Superman replied.

"You mean I can tell them?" Supergirl asked him.

Superman smiled and nodded to his cousin's daughter.

"All right," Supergirl said as she soon came up to the other two teenage superheros. "My civilian identity is... Sammy McAuley."

"Samey?" Shadow Wolf asked.

" _SAMMY_!" Sammy glared as she corrected.

"Could've fooled me." Shadow Wolf teased.

"Well, my real name was Kathryn Ross, but when I found out Diana was my mother, I changed my name to Kathryn Prince." Wonder Girl smiled about her life changing experience.

"Okay, we both told our civilian names," Supergirl said to Shadow Wolf. "So, what's yours?"

"All right, all right, fine, remember what Superman said." Shadow Wolf said.

"We do." Supergirl and Wonder Girl said.

Shadow Wolf soon took off her mask to reveal her face to them.

"Oh... My... GOD!" Supergirl gasped.

"It was you all this time?!" Wonder Girl added. " **JO?!** "

"Yeah, it's me," Jo said. "I'm surprised that no one could figure it out all this time, though I wonder if it has to do with my mother being the original Shadow Wolf."

"Finally, I get to know Shadow Wolf's secret identity!" Wonder Girl beamed. "I'm so happy right now!"

"I'm pretty shocked," Supergirl added. "I thought for sure it could've been Gwen Fahlenbock or Yumi Yoshimura."

"Why do you think it could be them, huh?" Jo deadpanned.

"I don't know," Supergirl shrugged. "I could've just looked behind the mask with my X-Ray vision, but that would be cheating." She then added with a giggle.

Jo just rolled her eyes and put back her mask back on.

"So, you know Batman?" Wonder Girl asked.

"He's an old friend of my mother's, so he's my godfather." Shadow Wolf replied.

"I heard that you're cousins with Raven from the Teen Titans." Superman said to Shadow Wolf.

"Yes, I am..." Shadow Wolf sighed. "Sadly, that makes Trigon is my uncle."

"I heard that he died." Wonder Woman commented.

"No, he's trapped in my mind." Shadow Wolf explained.

"What does that mean exactly?" Wonder Girl asked. "I don't really get it..."

"When Raven and I fought him and he nearly died; I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but Raven didn't, but I could understand that, so he made a spell so he could be sealed up inside of my mind," Shadow Wolf clarified. "That's usually for emergency cases."

"So, basically, when you're in serious trouble, you can summon him?" Supergirl asked.

"In a way, yeah, but only if it's absolutely necessary." Shadow Wolf nodded.

"And you can use his powers too when you truly need them?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Yeah." Shadow Wolf nodded.

"That sounds incredible." Supergirl said.

"Yeah, so if we might need him, don't freak out too much." Shadow Wolf told them.

"Noted." Wonder Girl promised.

"Now, I gotta go in case Batman needs me." Shadow Wolf told the others before she then walked into the shadows and vanished in thin air.

Wonder Girl and Supergirl looked up together before looking to each other, but were amazed to finally find out who Shadow Wolf really was.

* * *

Jo tried to open the door, but it was locked, so she rang the doorbell.

"Oh, please be patient, I'm coming, I'm coming..." Alfred said before coming to the door and saw the jockette there. "Oh, Miss Elliot, good evening."

"Your door was locked." Jo told the butler.

"Sorry about that," Alfred told her. "Master Bruce is upstairs."

"Thanks." Jo nodded.

Alfred shut the door behind her.

Jo came upstairs to see Bruce, but he was in the bathroom and going to shave.

"Hello, Jo." Bruce greeted.

"Hey, Bruce, say, I've been thinking, maybe Superman and Wonder Woman are right about this case," Jo said to him. "Maybe there could be magic involved."

"We'll have to do some research, but I am quite curious of these cases." Bruce said as he began to shave himself.

"Stranger things have happened..." Jo shrugged. "I mean, don't get me started on that mystery with the Batwoman."

"That's true, but if it is magic, we'll need all the help we can get," Bruce said to her. "Especially the magical wielders in The Cartoon League."

"Man, there is no way that I'm working with a Trix," Jo scoffed. "Gwen and June, yeah, but not her!"

"But that Darcy woman probably has more magical experience than those two do." Bruce suggested.

Something seemed to rush behind them.

"Huh?" Jo wondered as she looked around. "What was that?"

Bruce winced as he accidentally cut his cheek and soon looked up to the mirror and saw 'CONSTANTINE' written on it.

"Constantine?" Jo wondered. "Who the heck is that?"

Bruce walked into the room and saw more words of Constantine written in blood.

"What is going on?" Jo wondered.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Bruce told her.

In Bruce's bedroom, Constantine was even written all over there. Jo soon rushed out to check out her own bedroom. Even in her bedroom, the word Constantine was written all around as well.

"What could this mean?" Jo wondered. "Who the heck is Constantine?!"

"Hmm..." Bruce hummed in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

In Las Vegas, a blonde hair man wearing a trench coat was playing cards with a couple of demons. "Bullocks!" The man grumbled. "In what bloody plane of existence does 4 a kind of lose?"

"Too, too bad, Constantine." The demon on the right said as the demon in the middle collected the corn chips and the money on the table.

"Have you gained weight?" The demon on the left added. "It looks good on you."

"Let's say let your soulmate play a few rounds, Chase, maybe change my look," Constantine said to himself. "It will definitely look mopey on you."

"That's my favorite teacher," A voice laughed. "He always likes to crack a joke."

Everyone turned around and saw a familiar girl coming out of the shadows.

"Darcy?!" Constantine asked. "Is that you, my dear?"

"But of course it is, it hasn't been too long, has it?" Darcy asked him with a small smirk.

"That's Darcy from The Trix," The demon on the right observed. "She's The Queen of Darkness and Illusions."

"How do you know her?" The demon from the left asked Constantine.

"I was the one who taught her magic when she was a little girl," Constantine informed. "She's always liked magic, even if she went to Cloud Tower."

"Mind if I sit?" Darcy asked.

"Go ahead." Constantine allowed.

"John Constantine: the man who perfected the bad idea," The other man named Jason said to the first man who called to him. "The only reason I came up to this dung heap of a casino is to find a relic to keep that monster locked away forever."

"Guys, guys, you're boring me," The demon in the center said. "Let's play, shall we see that if the cutie pie wants to play too?"

"I have a boyfriend, and he doesn't take too kindly to those who flirt with me." Darcy warned.

"Well, I wanna see this boyfriend then, let him hit me with his best shot then." The demon in the middle scoffed as he shuffled the cards he phased through his chest.

"He's here if you want to meet him." Darcy replied.

"Yeah, I would." The demon in the middle glared.

"Your wish is my command." Darcy smirked before whistling for her boyfriend.

"You whistle for your boyfriend?" The demon in the middle laughed. "That's very lame."

"Okay... Fine..." Darcy said with her hands on her hips before calling out. " **JAMIE!** "

The name then echoed a bit before a certain young adult man came in when he was called.

* * *

"There, does that satisfy you?" Darcy told the demon.

"What's going on here?" Jamie asked.

"Oh, this guy just wanted to meet you." Darcy said, gesturing to the demon in the center.

"Oh, um, hello..." The demon in the center said nervously.

"The one who called me 'Cutie Pie' and tried to flirt with me." Darcy told Jamie.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Jamie asked.

"Aw, come on, man, I was just being social," The demon smiled sheepishly before looking to his fellow demons. "You guys know I was just kidding, right?"

"I dunno, Abnegazar, you seemed like you meant it." The demon on the left said, a little dumbly like Broadway from The Manhattan Clan.

"Shut up, you idiot!" The demon in the middle scolded.

"Sorry, Boss..." The demon on the left then said.

"Why don't I give you a warning to be careful next time, sound good?" Jamie narrowed his eyes.

"Uh, and if I screw up?" The demon named Abnegazar asked, sounding scared to find out since Jamie sounded stern and serious.

"Wanna find out?" Jamie threatened as his eyes turned red.

The demons soon shook their heads.

"Don't make me have to show ya then." Jamie smirked as he then stepped back to stand beside Darcy.

"Uh, let's play, shall we?" Abnegazar suggested as he dealt the cards out.

Constantine then took his cards once he was handed them.

"Do you want to play?" Abnegazar offered.

"Why not?" Jamie shrugged.

The demon then hands him the cards. Jamie soon took a seat beside Darcy as he held his cards. Constantine glared to Abnegazar from across and put in his three piles of chips.

"My luck's runnin' as hot as me naughty bits!" Abnegazar chuckled. "Ah, but our next group of friends is due to arrive, so it's time to bust you out."

"Copperfield's comin'!" The demon on the right chuckled. "Presto chango! Woman in a box! In a box!"

"Yeah, he's classy, unlike you." The demon on the left added.

"Are you implying that David Copperfield, television magician, has real powers?" Jason asked.

"Owns a chain of islands and dated Claudia Schiffer," Constantine replied. "What do you think?"

Jason didn't say anything, but soon turned away.

"Magicians can be so cheesy sometimes." Jamie commented.

Abnegazar soon pushed over the money and the coins to bet it all.

"No cards?" Darcy asked.

"Not for me, little lady," Abnegazar smirked. "And... Looks like your boyfriend or Constantine can't call my bet. By my rules, you two lose."

The two men then grabbed his hand.

"We raise." Jamie stated.

"With what?" Abnegazar challenged. "Your ratty souls ain't worth two bits!"

Darcy looked a little worried for Jamie, but she trusted him of course.

"Not two bits!" The demon on the right added with a chuckle.

"I'm betting the house," Constantine stated. "The House of Mystery."

Behind them was a floating house. The three demons turned around to see said house.

"And since I'm including everything inside, it looks like you're the one that can't call, Abnegazar." Constantine told the demon.

"But Jamie, what about you?" Darcy wondered. "What do you bet?"

"This old watch owned by my father." Jamie said as he brought out a golden pocket watch that was given to him at a young age back when John and Miranda were still alive.

"That's a pretty watch indeed." The demon on the left commented.

"My dad gave this to me when I was younger and his father gave it to him and his father gave it to him, and so on..." Jamie said. "It's a very priceless Mazinsky family heirloom."

"Ooh, precious~," The demon on the right said. "I want that."

Jamie set the watch down with the Mazinsky family monogram on it. "Came all the way from Ireland like our ancestors." he then told the demons.

"Well, what do you say, boys?" Abenegazar asked his fellow demons as they huddled to discuss this.

"I like the action." The demon on the left replied.

"Kinda makes me think of Broadway." Jamie said to Darcy about the bigger demon.

Darcy nodded in agreement.

"My name is Ghast!" The bigger demon glared at Darcy and Jamie.

"And we don't care at the moment right now." Darcy replied.

The biggest demon snarled.

"Don't worry about her." Abnegazar told him before huddling with him and the other demon known as Rath.

* * *

The group known as the Demons Three soon summoned an ancient demonic spell together before a molten glow oval appeared in front of them.

Abnegazar then stood up and took out a box from it and set it on the table, opening it. "I call." He then told Constantine and Jamie.

"Ooh, fancy," Darcy smiled as she picked up a couple of jewels. "These match my outfit."

"Really?" Constantine asked as he picked up one jewel. "A chipped Dreamstone?"

"I'm out." Jason muttered before he took his leave.

"What kind of crap is this?" Jamie glared.

"Broken knick-knacks for the House of Mystery and its contents with an old family watch?" Constantine scoffed at the trio of demons. "Are you mad?"

"I've got a working soul-catcher," Abnegazar defended. "That's Ogid's Eye Spiker? And the Garazi! So even if that very magical Dreamstone doesn't work, it's still a big-ass ruby!"

"We'd be poor sports if we didn't accept your fair wager." Jamie replied.

"You have a point." Constantine agreed before chucking the stone back into the chest and laid out his cards. His cards revealed to be 2, 2, 5, 7, and 3.

This made the three demons laugh at his hand.

"What about you, little man?" Abnegazar looked over to Jamie. "Let's see your cards."

"All right then..." Jamie said before setting down his cards. The cards were a 10, Jack, a King, a Queen, and an Ace. "That's what we call the old Mazinsky family luck charm."

"Oh, so you think you won then?" Rath laughed.

"I don't think, I know, my demon friend." Jamie retorted.

"Now, read 'em and-" Abnegazar smirked as he put down his winning hand, but somehow they changed into a 2, 4, 7, 9, and an Ace. "What?!"

"Do they have an eye doctor in Hell?" Constantine smirked. "I'd make an eye appointment if I was you~"

" **YOU CHEATING LITTLE-** " Abnegazar growled as he broke the table in half.

"Technically we both cheated," Constantine told Abnegazar as he was suddenly on the floor. "I just did it better."

"I'll rip your bloody heart out!" Abnegazar snarled before glaring to Jamie. "What about you? Did you cheat too?!"

"Please, if I did cheat, I would use some magic, which I don't have, to answer your question." Jamie smirked.

Constantine soon took out what looked like a sword and shot the demon's eyes with ice and rushed to hide behind the bar table before shooting more and the demons.

"Do you still have your powers?" Jamie asked Darcy.

"Of course, Jamie, that sort of stuff doesn't go away." Darcy told her boyfriend.

"Let's go kick some demon butt." Jamie suggested.

"Of course, we will teach them not to mess with the darkness masters," Darcy nodded before her eyes glowed purple. "Optical Darkness!"

* * *

The whole room then turned into complete darkness.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Rath complained. "I can't see anything!"

"How strange, not even demons can see in the dark." Darcy smirked.

"Oh, but I know someone who can~" Jamie chuckled with his girlfriend.

"Show yourselves!" Rath demanded. "Come here so we can kick your ass!"

"That is, if you can find us." Jamie's voice replied.

Ghast seemed to gulp in fear. Constantine continued to shoot the ice at the demons as they tried to run and find Jamie and Darcy in the dark.

"Shadow Hand!" Darcy grinned.

A hand made out of shadows grabbed Ghast and pulled him away.

"Gah!" Ghast yelped. "What is that?!"

"We will find you!" Abnegazar sneered as he brought out a battle ax from his own black magic.

"What's wrong?" Darcy's voice asked. "Give up?"

"Show yourself, witch!" Abnegazar demanded.

"Okay, if you want me to, but why don't we play a game first?" Darcy asked.

"NO GAMES!" Abnegazar snarled.

"As you wish, demon..." Darcy said before soon appearing.

Abnegazar grinned and sliced Darcy in half, but she turned into mist, revealing that she was just a clone. "What?!"

"You didn't say you wanted the real me..." Darcy said with a cocky smirk.

"YOU WITCH, I WILL KILL YOU!" Abnegazar threatened as he then sliced up Darcy, but again, it was just a clone.

The real Darcy was just whistling innocently.

* * *

"So, you're Darcy's boyfriend, huh?" Constantine asked.

"Yep, I love her with all my heart." Jamie smiled.

"Well, I have to thank you both for coming, um, what's your power then?" Constantine asked.

"I practice Umbrakinesis, street name: shadowbending." Jamie replied.

"I've heard about that, but it's quite a rare element to master." Constantine said.

"Well, you're about to see another one." Jamie said.

Ghast saw Jamie's shadow and tried to tackle it down, but it was just a shadow and Jamie wasn't even really there. "Huh?" he then asked. "Where did you go?"

"See what I mean?" Jamie said to Constantine. "You can thank my mother... And somehow my Aunt Penelope, I never understood how she got those powers."

"Your mother was Miranda Wolfe, right?" Constantine guessed.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Jamie asked.

"I have my ways." Constantine said mysteriously before he grunted and groaned as he seemed to suddenly feel cold and icy.

"Uh, are you okay?" Jamie asked.

"Situation here, Jason," Constantine told his colleague as he dropped his weapon. "You'll have to call your better half."

"Better half?" Darcy and Jamie wondered what that had to mean.

"Sorry, John, you're on your own." Jason said to Constantine.

"You're not even going to help him?!" Jamie asked.

Ghast snarled as he soon came to the bar table and broke it in half with his own ax in time for Constantine to duck and get out of the way with Darcy and Jamie and escape before they could be seen by the demons. Darcy then summoned a portal so that they could escape.

"Hey, come over here." Jamie told Constantine before he would escape with Darcy.

Constantine nodded and was going to the portal.

"Time to pay, you bitch!" Abnegazar grinned as he held up his ax against The Trix.

"Sorry, but my ride is here." Darcy said before she floated on her feet and moved backwards into the portal.

The portal then closed up with Constantine, Darcy, and Jamie inside of it just as Abnegazar lowered his ax.

"DAMMIT!" Abnegazar snapped. "THEY'VE ESCAPED!"

* * *

Darcy hid with Jamie and Constantine as the demons were frustrated and defeated, also, Jason seemed to somehow change into a different form.

"Whoa..." Jamie whispered as he looked at Jason's different form.

The demons soon went back to Hell where they came from.

"Since the battle's fought and won, Jason Blood with me is done." The monster snarled before erupting in a burst of flames back into his human form. He then walked up to Constantine and punched him right in the face.

"What'd you do that for?" Jamie glared.

"For 500 years, I've been bound to Etrigan, fighting to keep him from coming forth, and you forced me to summon him!" Jason glared to Constantine. '

"Well, everything got sorted." Constantine defended.

"Who's Etrigan?" Jamie wondered.

"My other form," Jason replied. "I'm a demon as well."

"Oh..." Jamie said with wide eyes.

"He could've gone on a killing spree... You don't think," Jason glared to Constantine. "You don't consider the cost!"

"Yeah, I did," Constantine defended. "Weighed it against my being eaten alive and thought, 'Yeah, totally worth it'." he then walked off to go to his mysterious house, turning away from Jason.

"You're a world class bastard, John." Jason glared.

Constantine looked back before the door shut and he seemed to disappear with The House of Mystery.

"He's never changed," Darcy smirked. "He's still the same person I've always known."

"Apparently he knew my mother." Jamie said to Darcy.

"He knows everybody," Darcy replied. "That's the way he is."

"So, what are we doing here anyway?" Jamie asked her since she asked him to come over. "I know it's not a vacation."

"It's not; I sense some Paranormal Activity," Darcy replied. "People hurting others."

"Like people seeing monsters or demons?" Jamie asked.

"Yes." Darcy nodded.

"You kids all right?" Jason asked.

"Hey, we're not kids, I'm in my 20's!" Jamie scoffed slightly.

"Yeah, we're fine..." Darcy crossed her arms. "No thanks to those Hellspawns."

"What business do you have here?" Jason asked the young adults. "And why is a Trix helping us?"

"She's with me, and if you lay one finger on her, I will personally rip out your heart." Jamie threatened.

"We're a couple, can't you tell?" Darcy smiled as she hugged her boyfriend's arm. "Oh, I remember the first time we laid eyes on each other~..."

"Even if Icy and Stormy thought otherwise for a while." Jamie smiled back to her.

"Forget about them; they're not worth your time like I am~" Darcy smirked as she seductively played with his hair as her eyes glowed purple.

"Sorry, Babe, but your hypnosis won't work on me." Jamie told her.

"You sure?~..." Darcy asked.

"Yes." Jamie smirked.

"You are getting quite impressive with your powers at least." Darcy said to him.

"I'm still learning." Jamie shrugged.

"Better late than never, you kinda wish your parents could help you though, huh?" Darcy asked.

"Every day we train and gain a new lesson..." Jamie sighed. "I do remember when I was younger though, Mom and Dad told me I'd make a difference in the world somehow."

"Maybe there's a hidden power inside of you ready to be released." Darcy suggested.

"You're more wise than you or your sisters think," Jamie smirked. "And to think, from the beginning, you were a villain trying to take over the world."

"People change," Darcy said. "You changed me."

"I suppose that's true." Jamie shrugged modestly.

"You know it's true." Darcy leaned in as she hugged his shoulders and kiss his cheek.

"So, I have a question," Jamie soon wondered. "How come I don't see people as monsters?"

"Because I put a protection spell on you so that you wouldn't be affected." Darcy replied.

"Probably would've been better if you did that for everyone else." Jamie told her.

"Sorry, I'm still learning, you can consider yourself lucky." Darcy defended.

"Are you sure that you're a powerful witch?" Jamie smirked playfully.

"Very funny." Darcy giggled.

"So... What should we do now?" Jamie asked her.

Darcy smirked and put her hands on his chest with a sedetictive smirk. "Let's go back to the hotel and have some fun." She then suggested.

"Don't you ever settle down?" Jamie smirked back.

"I can't help it if you're so irresistible~" Darcy smirked back.

"All right, come here now," Jamie chuckled as he carried her like a bride. "Let me walk you."

"My, what a gentleman strongman, have you been working out?" Darcy swooned.

"I sometimes try," Jamie chuckled. "More than Coop does anyway, though he is a great pilot for Megas. Even Kiva thinks so."

"Well, he may be a good pilot, but he's no werewolf shadow master like you." Darcy replied.

"I think Mike and Jen are better werewolves though, I'm still adapting to my transformation, that doesn't bother you, does it?" Jamie asked.

"Never," Darcy smiled. "I love you even if you'd be a swamp monster. In fact, I'd really like to see your werewolf form just this once."

"I'm not sure if I can just suddenly make it happen, Darcy..." Jamie shrugged. "Like I said, Mike and Jen are more of the wolves and I'm mostly a shadowbender."

"Aww..." Darcy pouted.

"The only thing that can trigger it is if someone makes me truly mad." Jamie advised.

"I bet that I can make you howl." Darcy winked.

"I bet that you can't." Jamie chuckled playfully.

Unknown to them, Jason was watching them in disgust and vanished into thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Meanwhile in Gotham Square Garden..._**

There was a magic show going on with a magician woman known as Zatanna. The lights went out and she then made fireworks and elephants appear which made the crowd cheer for her.

"And now for my finale, I will make this terrible trio of terrifying Tantors vanish before your eyes!" Zatanna told her audience.

The crowd looked amazed and excited already. Zatanna said her magic words and made the elephants hover in the air above the audience before they disappeared right away. The audience clapped as the magician took a bow.

* * *

In her dressing room, Zatanna noticed two notes: one was a bat symbol and the other one was a wolf symbol.

"I hope those elephants survived," Batman said as he came up behind the female magician. "You don't want PETA to get on your back."

"You're assuming they were real in the first place?" Zatanna asked the Dark Knight.

Batman had a small smirk to that.

"How are you, Bruce?" Zatanna smiled.

"I'm fine, Zatanna." Batman replied.

"Now, who's this handsome young man?" Zatanna then asked once she noticed Shadow Wolf was right by his side.

Batman chuckled to that.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Shadow Wolf rolled her eyes. "I know, I'm a major tomboy, we get it."

"Oh, so you're a girl?" Zatanna asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Shadow Wolf replied.

"Now I know where you get your handsomeness from." Zatanna said to her.

"Erm... Right... Anyway, do you know where we can find John Constantine?" Shadow Wolf asked, changing the subject.

"No." Zatanna said.

"You must have some idea." Batman insisted.

"We don't keep in touch." Zatanna told him.

"I know you two had some history." Batman continued.

A strange force then went over to Shadow Wolf and took over her body.

"Um, is your friend okay...?" Zatanna asked uneasily.

"Z, Batman and Shadow Wolf need to talk with John!" A different voice said from Shadow Wolf's body. "You've gotta come along too, it's important!"

"Is that you, Boston?" Zatanna asked.

"Boston?" Batman asked as he looked very confused.

"Yeah, everything is..." A man's voice told Zatanna while in Shadow Wolf's body, but she seemed to be trying to fight back. "Boy, this guy's mind is tough... Can't hold-"

Suddenly, a spirit seemed to come out of Shadow Wolf's body.

"What the shit was that?!" Shadow Wolf asked out of confusion and annoyance.

"You have Trigon in your mind?" The spirit asked Shadow Wolf out of surprise.

"Yeah, he doesn't take too kindly to folks taking over my body." Shadow Wolf told him.

Batman looked over to the spirit in curiosity and confusion.

"I'll tell you guys on the way to John's." Zatanna told them before going to get ready to go.

"Okay, but I call shotgun!" The spirit replied.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Shadow Wolf scoffed.

"Wait... You can see me?" The spirit asked.

"Uh, yeah," Shadow Wolf scoffed. "Your friend here's not the only one."

Batman even poked the spirit.

"Hey, no being handsy!" The spirit warned.

Batman then went with Zatanna to get ready.

"Who are you, anyway?" Shadow Wolf asked the spirit.

"The name is Deadman." The spirit revealed.

"Name's Shadow Wolf: Defender and protector from the shadows in Cartoon Network City." Shadow Wolf replied.

"I still call shotgun, you know." Deadman said.

"Yeah, no." Shadow Wolf scoffed.

* * *

Eventually in the Batmobile, Shadow Wolf and Deadman were in the backseat and Zatanna was up front with Batman as he drove.

"Now, what were you saying about getting shotgun?" Shadow Wolf smirked.

"Shut up." Deadman grumbled.

"Sorry, Boston, but life is for the living." Zatanna told Deadman.

"Boston Brand... He was a circus performer..." Batman memorized.

"Batman's heard of me, sweet," Deadman smiled before looking to the magician. "Tell him I'm a fan of his too, but you know, be cool about it."

Shadow Wolf just rolled her eyes. "Fan boys..."

"Yeah, that's him." Zatanna mumbled slightly.

"Ask him if he's caught one of my shows." Deadman said to Zatanna.

"He was a trapeze artist who loved being famous, especially with the ladies," Zatanna said to Batman and Shadow Wolf. "Husbands, not so much."

"You're killing me." Deadman muttered.

"What happened?" Shadow Wolf wondered.

"He had a knack for irritating the wrong people," Zatanna told her. "Then, about five years ago, karma caught up with him. It was a weekend show, full house. Boston was in the middle of his death-defying act when, he died and that should have been that, but with Boston, things tend to get complicated."

"How'd he die?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"He got shot by a sniper, but his spirit was called by the goddess Rama Kushna," Zatanna continued. "She took pity on him and gave him the power to possess the living so he could bring his killer and others to justice."

"Hey, I don't wanna brag, but I'm good." Deadman smirked.

"Why did he feel the need to write on my walls like a child?" Batman asked Zatanna.

"Uh, yeah, he's sorry about that..." Zatanna smiled sheepishly.

"Hmm..." Batman hummed before looking out to the road. "Where is this address? GPS doesn't seem especially useful tonight."

"Neither does Siri." Shadow Wolf added, taking out her iPhone, using the map app on it.

 ** _'In 800 miles turn right onto WESTMINSTER ROAD.'_** Siri's voice said.

"It's not an address," Zatanna replied to them. "The House of Mystery tends to move around. I didn't put the symbols in there for the GPS to find it. I wanted the house to come to us."

"You are nuts." Shadow Wolf said to her.

"I try my best." Zatanna smirked.

Batman then continued to drive to the House of Mystery.

"Whoa, careful, don't wanna go over the speed limit." Shadow Wolf smirked at the fast driving.

"You'll be fine." Batman smirked back.

* * *

Gray clouds seemed to fill the sky almost as though as they had been summoned. The clouds formed into a tornado, trying to hit the group as Batman was driving, trying to avoid the trees that were being thrown at them.

"What is this, The Wizard of Oz?" Shadow Wolf deadpanned at the twister above them.

Zatanna soon said her own magic word and made a tree in front of them disappear. The tornado then soon grew a face and swallowed them whole and they were now hovering in the air. Zatanna said her magic words again, making a force-field to protect them, but she was struggling to keep it.

"She can't hold it much longer," Deadman told the others. "Someone should do something."

"I can help her." Shadow Wolf offered.

"What can you do?" Deadman asked her.

"What do you think?" Shadow Wolf asked Batman. "Normal shadows or should I ask Trigon for help?"

"In this situation, normal shadows may be best." Batman suggested.

"All right..." Shadow Wolf nodded and then did what she could do to help, using her own shadowbending abilities that she learned from both Raven and Mike.

Zatanna soon noticed the force-field from the darkness was combined with her own force-field. "Huh?" she then asked out of bewilderment.

Shadow Wolf muttered some of her own magic words while using the power of shadows to protect them.

"So, she's a shadowbender, I see?" Zatanna observed Shadow Wolf.

"Awesome." Deadman smirked.

Due to the shadow force-field, they were able to get out of the tornado, and once they were out, the shadows had gone for now.

"It's still behind us, but I can handle this." Shadow Wolf told the others.

"There!" Zatanna called out once the House of Mystery suddenly appeared.

Constantine opened the door and gestures the group to come in. "Into the house, quickly!" he then told them all.

"Don't need to tell us twice!" Shadow Wolf told him as they rushed inside.

The door shut behind them and The Batmobile seemed to be sucked away by the tornado instantly and the tornado eroded away.

* * *

"Z, are you all right?" Constantine asked as he ended up on top of the female magician.

"Yeah, as soon as you get off me." Zatanna told him.

Constantine then helped Zatanna off of the ground.

"I should have known you were the reason I'm not back in London, enjoying a pint," he then said. "The House always did like you better."

Zatanna just crossed her arms.

"Odd quartet for a road trip," Constantine said to the group. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"The Justice League thinks that a recent spike in homicides may have a magical cause." Batman told him.

Constantine didn't say anything to the Dark Knight, but stared at him as if he knew something. They soon went further into the house.

"Told ya something stinks," Deadman groaned. "Now we know someone doesn't want us asking questions!"

"Looks like you cracked it wide open, mate." Constantine scoffed.

"What did he say?" Batman asked the others.

"Uh-uh, I'm not playing 'Telephone' with you two." Constantine shook his head before saying a few magic words and Deadman became a solid being instead of a ghost.

"We online?" Deadman asked before floating behind The Dark Knight. "Great, sorry about the Batmobile. I hope your insurance was paid up," he then said with a chuckle. "What, is there even a policy for something like that?"

Batman just gave him a look of deadpan.

* * *

A purple-skinned woman then came right beside Constantine, startling him.

"Gah! I told you not to do that, Orchid," The blonde man scolded the woman. "Use the bloody door!"

"I am glad to see you are well." The purple woman said.

"Who is this?" Shadow Wolf wondered.

"It's not what you think," Constantine replied. "It's the magic of the house. Decided it wanted to experiment humanity and gave itself a body."

"That doesn't answer my question." Shadow Wolf deadpanned.

"It sure did." Deadman said as he examined the woman.

"A spirit whose existence is not its own like myself... Interesting," The woman said as she took hands with Deadman and examined him before looking to Shadow Wolf. "You can call me Black Orchid."

"Yeah, yeah, interesting..." Deadman sounded uninterested.

"Dead smooth you are, mate." Constantine replied.

Black Orchid came over to Zatanna and examined her. "Powerful in true magic... Angry at John... This, I understand, yet, you still have feelings for him..." she then diagnosed.

"I could kill him." Zatanna narrowed her eyes.

Constantine just looked shocked at the female magician who looked away as Black Orchid goes to Shadow Wolf and examined her next.

"Uh, may I help you?" Shadow Wolf asked the strange woman.

"There is someone very special in your life, you really want to have a future with her..." Black Orchid observed. "All you'd really like though is your parents' approval."

"You some kind of psychic?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"You could say that," Black Orchid said as she continued to observe. "You want to protect your friends and your loved one... That's why you've become a hero of the darkness, also to avenge your father's death."

"What are you...?" Shadow Wolf asked as she looked to the purple woman.

"You are a very powerful demon..." Black Orchid continued. "Especially when you have an even greater one trapped inside of your mind."

"Okay, stop, this is getting a little personal." Shadow Wolf said, covering her mouth in annoyance.

"You exude pain..." Black Orchid said as she came up to Batman. "Your life is a patchwork of blackness with no time for joy. How do you cope with it?"

Batman turned at her. "I have a butler."

Black Orchid then looked down from him.

"That was enlightening; I guess we should have that chinwag about now." Constantine suggested as he then summoned glasses and wine.

"Ooh... Thanks for the wine, but I think I have to pass on that..." Shadow Wolf said.

"Oh, you aren't 21?" Constantine asked.

"Soon, I'm actually 18." Shadow Wolf replied.

"Where did the years go?" Batman sighed. "Feels like our last mission, you were still 16."

"Time does fly." Zatanna commented.

"I know..." Batman nodded. "I'm so proud of Shadow Wolf here, she takes very good care of her girlfriend. Or should I say her fiancée?"

"So, you did pop the question?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous thinking about marriage sometimes." Shadow Wolf said sheepishly.

"Well, you still have about a year to discuss it." Batman advised.

"I know," Shadow Wolf replied. "Still kinda scared about it."

"Well, getting married and having a wedding can do that to anyone," Batman comforted her. "Any kids?"

"Eh, maybe a couple," Shadow Wolf shrugged. "I think it'd be good if I could be the father to my child that I never really got to have growing up."

"I know that you two will make very good parents." Zatanna supported.

"Thank you, ma'am." Shadow Wolf replied.

* * *

Everyone else then had a glass of wine while Shadow Wolf had a glass of her favorite drink: Dr. Pepper. Constantine used his magic to check out the people who had seen other people as monsters, including the woman who was about to throw her baby.

"I couldn't even bear to watch that one." Shadow Wolf said about the poor Christian woman.

"Rama Kushna says this place will break down the walls between the planes," Deadman told the others. "Even the afterlife will be affected."

"Yeah, it's dodgy all right," Constantine said before he was about to leave the room. "I'll look into it. Meanwhile, The House will drop wherever you'd like."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Rama Kushna says this will break down the walls between the planes," Deadman said. "Come on, it's the dream team! Me, you, Zatanna, Shadow Wolf, Batman, maybe even the Justice League!"

"The capes and tights crew, useless against dark magic." Constantine told him.

"That's why we need you," Deadman said. "You can lead us."

'I do wonder if June would even help since she had that bad break-up with Double D?' Shadow Wolf thought to herself since June was the Te Xuan Ze and had a way around the magical barrier.

"There is one person who could help us and she's around." Constantine said.

"Who?" Zatanna asked.

"Darcy of The Trix." Constantine said.

"Uh-uh," Shadow Wolf glared as she shook her head. "No way! No!"

"Is something the matter?" Constantine asked her.

"I don't care if The Trix is reformed or whatever, I, am not, repeat not, ever going to let a Trix help me, no matter what the issues are!" Shadow Wolf glared. "Find someone else!"

"Jo, I know she's your enemy or something, but we need all the help we can get," Batman whispered to her. "Even if that means working with someone you don't like."

"I hate that you're right." Shadow Wolf glared.

"I'll make it up to you somehow." Batman promised.

"You had better..." Shadow Wolf mumbled to her godfather before looking to Constantine. "How do you know her anyway?"

"She was a student of mine actually." Constantine revealed.

"Student?" Shadow Wolf asked him.

"Indeed..." Constantine nodded in memory. "She'd always wanted to learn magic so I taught her right before she went to Cloud Tower."

"We could use the Te Xuan Ze's help as well." Zatanna added.

"I'll try to get her and Darcy." Shadow Wolf said.

"You know the Te Xuan Ze?" Zatanna asked.

"Batman is my godfather, are you really questioning this?" Shadow Wolf smirked. "Adam West is also my grandfather."

" **WHAT?!** " Zatanna asked.

"Nah, just kidding." Shadow Wolf chuckled about that last part.

"You shouldn't need to contact Darcy." Constantine said to Shadow Wolf.

"Why?" Shadow Wolf narrowed her eyes. "Is she here?"

"Yes, with a boyfriend apparently." Constantine replied.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Shadow Wolf asked. "Must be Mazinsky's brother."

"I shall fetch them." Constantine decided.

Shadow Wolf rolled her eyes and then walked off to a private place to talk, taking out her communicator.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in Cartoon Network City..._**

Double D and June had a messy break-up and June was now dating Marcus Connors and she was soon telling her new boyfriend goodbye as he went home and sighed softly as the door closed and she came back into her own house.

"What's wrong, June?" Monroe asked. "I thought ye liked that Marcus Connors lad?"

"It's not the same," June frowned to him. "I miss Double D; I want him back."

"Why'd ye two break-up anyway?" Monroe asked. "Ye were perfect for each other!"

"It's complicated..." June sighed.

"That's what ye teenagers always say..." Monroe rolled his eyes.

June heard a ringing before checking her bracelet, but looked on her shelf to see it was her communicator instead. She then opened up her communicator and saw a wolf symbol on there which made her eyes widen in shock. "Excuse me, Monroe." She then said to the ancient dog.

"Ah, whatever..." Monroe yawned and soon fell asleep.

"Is this who I think it is?" June asked as she answered her communicator.

 **"Hello, Dragonfly."** Shadow Wolf greeted.

"What are you doing?" June asked her. "I thought you were in Gotham."

 **"It's a long story, listen, I need your help,"** Shadow Wolf told her. **" _Magical_ help."**

"What kind of magical help?" June wondered.

 **"I'll tell you what's going on when you get down here."** Shadow Wolf told her.

"Where are you?" June asked.

 **"A little outside of Gotham in a place called The House of Mystery,"** Shadow Wolf told her. **"Hurry."**

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can," June said before she then went upstairs to her room and packed her backpack for anything she would need which included her superhero outfit. "Looks like Monster Girl is back in action." she then told herself before she leaped out from her window, jumping from roof-to-roof, but also, unknown to her, she was going to be followed by her ex-boyfriend.

"June, I will make this up to you," Double D promised. "We shouldn't have ever broken up."

Of course, Marcus was oblivious to the whole thing, being a mortal and all, though he was actually set up by someone.

"So, what did you guys do tonight?" A female voice asked.

"We just studied for next week's Biology test, nothing big..." Marcus shrugged. "Major Doctor Ghastly is a better teacher than a villain wanting to take over the world."

"Just remember your job..." The girl told him before walking off in the shadows.

"Yes... Mee Mee..." Marcus sighed. "I'm sorry, June, I really hope that you and Double D can patch things up."

* * *

"Did it work?" Batman asked Shadow Wolf.

"Yes, she should be here very soon." Shadow Wolf told her godfather as she put her communicator away.

"Good, now, all we need to do now is wait for her and this Darcy woman." Batman replied.

"Guess so," Shadow Wolf said before sitting down with her Dr. Pepper. "So, Constantine, you gonna help us or what?"

"Yes, you'll need all the help that you can get." Constantine nodded.

"Good enough for me." Shadow Wolf said as she drank her drink.

"I'm helping too as long as we stay as a group." Zatanna said to Shadow Wolf.

"Darcy is on her way along with her boyfriend." Constantine added.

Shadow Wolf just grumbled about being forced to work with a Trix.

"I know it's not easy for you, but just think of those times I had to team up with The Joker." Batman told her.

"Oh, yeah," Shadow Wolf memorized. "That must've sucked for you."

"If I can handle that, you can handle Darcy." Batman told her.

"Fine..." Shadow Wolf rolled her eyes. "I suppose it could be worse."

"Who knows? Maybe the two of you will end up becoming friends or something." Batman suggested.

"Yeah, right," Shadow Wolf scoffed to her godfather. "So, Constantine and Zatanna gonna help?"

"We sorta discussed it while you were gone." Batman said.

"I thought I heard something about monkeys." Shadow Wolf said to him.

"You don't want to know." Batman replied.

"It used to be a thing." Deadman added.

Zatanna and Constantine were still arguing like a married couple. Shadow Wolf had a look of deadpan.

* * *

Eventually, someone came to the door and knocked on it. Shadow Wolf opened it to see a certain Cartoon Girl, nearly all grown up.

"Monster Girl, good to see ya." Shadow Wolf said to the Te Xuan Ze.

"Hey there, glad to be here," Monster Girl smirked. "Anything to get away from the city for a little bit."

"Still a little burnt out from that break-up?" Shadow Wolf asked her.

"I wish I could take it all back, Marcus is a nice boy and all, but I really miss Double D." Monster Girl whispered.

"Maybe there's a way for you two to get back together." Shadow Wolf suggested.

"Maybe." Monster Girl just shrugged.

"I'm sure of it," Shadow Wolf said. "I might know you two well, but I know that you were perfect for each other."

"Thanks, and by the way, congratulations to you and Justine," Monster Girl replied. "I just knew that you two would get engaged sooner or later."

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, we gotta move." Shadow Wolf told her.

"Oh, right, of course." Monster Girl said.

Little did they know, Double D was of course there and even slid on his Winter Knight mask.


	4. Chapter 4

Lightning flashed in the night sky as they explored a little.

"Stop being a child and slow down," Zatanna complained to Constantine. "Where are we going?"

"Ritchie's." Constantine replied.

"Ritchie?" Shadow Wolf wondered.

"Have you been talking to him lately?" Zatanna asked Constantine.

"I know he's pissed; you don't have to remind me, luv," Constantine told Zatanna. "It's on my CV, remember?"

"No, really, has he told you...?" Zatanna was about to ask.

Once they came to where they wanted to go, there were dark spirits there that represented death.

"No... He's dying..." Constantine frowned to this.

"It's the dark spirits!" Monster Girl gasped.

"John Constantine... Purveyor of the dark arts and lifeline of last resort," One dark spirit said to the blonde man. "No matter. Your friend's soul will be collected, and there's nothing you can do to alter that."

"Why don't you go do something useful, like haunt a house?" Constantine scoffed.

"Who's he talking to now?" Batman asked.

"Shrouds," Deadman told him. "They deliver souls to Hell."

The dark spirits then surrounded both Batman and Shadow Wolf.

"What are they doing?" Shadow Wolf demanded.

"They seem to be drawn to Batman." Zatanna commented.

"Maybe it's your cologne, Batsy." Constantine joked slightly.

"This one has cheated us many times..." The Shroud Leader said, coming towards The Dark Knight. "It is vexing..."

"Look at this one... Must be his sidekick, but I sense demonic power inside of her." The other shroud said as he looked over at Shadow Wolf.

"Boo." Batman mumbled to the Shroud Leader.

The Shroud Leader then seemed to back off from him.

"This has been lovely, but it's time for you lot to bugger off." Constantine told the dark spirits while making an energy ball from his hands.

"He has energy powers like Zoey?" Monster Girl asked Shadow Wolf.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Shadow Wolf shrugged.

"When the time comes; I'll be the one who collects your soul, John Constantine." The shroud leader warned the blonde man.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Constantine mumbled before shooting an energy ball at the shrouds, making them vanish in thin air.

"I thought I felt a disturbance in the force..." A man's voice said as the door opened and the shrouds were gone. "How you doing, Johnny Boy? Zatanna and Batman? What the hell?"

"Tell you everything inside, mate." Constantine told the older man on the way inside of his apartment.

* * *

They soon came inside to meet the man as he came inside with his cane. The older man shakily put his hand on his cane and smiles at the group.

"Poor guy." Shadow Wolf commented to herself.

"Kinda makes you think of Sue in her later years?" Monster Girl asked.

"Yeah..." Shadow Wolf replied. "Great woman though... I'm glad Sylvester's not around to torment her anymore though, and she's a great mother to Autumn."

Monster Girl smiled as Shadow Wolf showed a soft spot, it was almost like during the lighter side when they celebrated Nickmas with Mike for the first time. "So, that's Ritchie, huh?" The Te Xuan Ze then asked.

"Yes, it is," Zatanna nodded before she came over to the old man and touched his face. "Oh, you poor thing."

"Yeah, I may have lied the last time we talked, about exactly how fast I'm sledding downhill," Ritchie said as he took Zatanna's hand. "I'm sorry about that, but it means a lot you're here, John. And, hey, you don't have to say it. You're forgiven. Still wondering what Batman's doing in my living room, and when is he gonna shut up, right?"

Constantine looked around with his hand behind his head as Ritchie chuckled to himself.

"What?" Ritchie asked him. "What's with the face? You're not here to say you're sorry, are you?"

"Of course I am, but I was looking to borrow the Keshanti key as well." Constantine told the older man.

"Unbelievable." Ritchie muttered.

"I tried to tell him." Zatanna defended.

"Yeah, it's not your fault, Z," Ritchie reassured the magician. "Just like everything, this is rock star Johnny's fault."

"I was with you when it happened, Ritchie," Constantine reminded. "We were side-by-side."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, side-by-side..." Ritchie muttered. "But I got the weird magical cancer, while you added to your rep. Isn't that right?"

"Look, me not making proper amends isn't related to the key, which, truth be told, you're not gonna need, mate." Constantine said to the older man.

"John!" Zatanna cried out.

"That's cold, dude." Monster Girl added.

Ritchie narrowed his eyes at Constantine and then punched the man in the face. Batman then came to the older man as he toppled over nearly from the punch and caught him before he would fall and hit the ground, but Ritchie then swatted his arms away.

"Getting that a lot lately." Constantine mumbled to himself.

"You can go screw yourself," Ritchie glared. "I'm not giving you crap!"

"Your anger is understandable, but you need to reconsider," Shadow Wolf begged. "Innocent lives are at stake!"

Ritchie glared as he then looked around the room. He then walked off to a small box and opened it to take something out.

"Is that the Keshanti Key?" Monster Girl asked.

"It sure is, little lady..." Ritchie replied as he handed the key to Batman. "Well, doctors say an upbeat attitude can help, so I'll focus on today is that I met Batman. Force of good. It was also nice seeing you, Zatanna, and meeting you kids. Now, if you'll excuse me... You can show yourselves out..." he then said as he went to himself as he left the room.

Everyone soon left since they weren't wanted anymore and Constantine shut the doors behind them.

* * *

Eventually, they all somehow ended up in Metropolis Health Center. The doctors and nurses were all working and didn't seem to notice the superheros. They went to the room and saw a man tied up it was the same one who tried to kill his wife and kids.

"This him? Father of the Year?" Constantine asked. "I'll need the gear now."

Batman brought out the key, but looked lost. "How does this work?" he then asked.

"You could call it a magical shortcut," Monster Girl said. "It lets you access different planes of existence without doing 20 odd hour incantations. I read about it once."

"I guess you must be the Te Xuan Ze." Batman said to her.

"How does-" Monster Girl was about to ask.

"It's okay, he knows all of the superheros' identities, including Action Girl." Shadow Wolf said to her.

"And you told him?" Monster Girl guessed.

"I might've said a thing or two." Shadow Wolf shrugged.

"Anyway, I'll poke around this poor sod's memories to see how his madness began." Constantine said before putting the key on the man's forehead.

"And more importantly, what caused it?" Shadow Wolf added.

"Right." Constantine nodded.

A nurse soon came in the room and she glared at the trespassers. "What are you doing here?" she asked before going to walk off. "I'm calling security."

Deadman soon went to stop the nurse by possessing her. "I'll make sure the looky-loos stay out of our hair." he told the others before taking a clipboard and left the room disguised as the nurse.

"That was close." Shadow Wolf breathed in relief.

"You said it." Monster Girl agreed.

"Z, give me a psychic shout if this body comes under attack," Constantine told the magician. "Wouldn't do to be trapped inside now."

"Wouldn't do to go alone, and since I'm right here-" Zatanna was about to suggest.

"Too dangerous," Constantine told her. "You're out of practice, luv."

"Let me come with you," Monster Girl said. "I've done stuff like this before."

"It's too dangerous for you, little girl." Constantine told her.

"I don't think you heard me," Monster Girl said to him. "I've done this before."

"Oh, you did now?" Constantine asked almost as if he didn't believe her.

"Yes!" Monster Girl glared. "I'm the Te Xuan Ze for cryin' out loud!"

"I think you should do it, man," Shadow Wolf told Constantine. "If anyone in The whole Cartoon League knows anything about magic, it's her."

"Oh, all right, but don't say I didn't warn you." Constantine told Monster Girl.

"I'm coming too, I'm not waiting in the wings, let's do this." Zatanna added as she held out her hand to Constantine.

Constantine hesitated for a minute, but soon grabbed her hand back. Monster Girl then went to join them. Shadow Wolf stood beside Batman as the three then went into the civilian man's head.

* * *

In a flash of bright light, the three were floating inside of a colorful void, but Zatanna seemed to have a migraine.

"Z, you okay?" Constantine asked the magician.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Zatanna said.

"Looked like a headache to me..." Monster Girl said before looking at the white orbs. "These look like Core Memories... Like in that Disney movie, Inside Out."

Constantine took one orb and saw Steven being laughed at as a child in a classroom since he had wet his pants.

"I've never liked this sort of magic..." Zatanna admitted. "I can feel darkness seeping inside me. How you stand it is beyond me."

"It's all about control," Constantine lectured. "If you ever need a refresher-"

"We've had this conversation," Zatanna cut him off. "I haven't changed my mind."

"Stubborn..." Monster Girl commented about the two adults.

Zatanna soon came to an orb and picked it up.

"Sure, sit out the war between good and evil," Constantine told her as he took another one. "After all, you've got a good thing going being applauded by mindless twits."

"Really?" Zatanna groaned. "Now?"

"Good a time as ever, I reckon." Constantine replied.

They saw Steven getting beaten by his father. Monster Girl cupped her mouth as seeing a parent beat their child was always painful for her to see.

"The magic I perform brings people happiness." Zatanna told Constantine.

"You sure it's not the two drink minimum, luv?" Constantine smirked.

"You're such a pessimist." Zatanna scoffed.

Monster Girl just rolled her eyes as they were fighting again. She then looked into another orb to see that Steven was drinking while watching TV and his wife begged him to stop only for him to ignore her.

"Wrong," Constantine told Zatanna. "I expect the worst, so I prepare for the worst, and when the worst happens, I'm ready, but my outlook doesn't alter the reality of the world. Another precious moment..."

"There was joy too," Monster Girl said. "His madness swept it away."

* * *

While they were gone, the hospital seemed to be under attack, but there was an awful smell left from it.

"Who dropped a bed pan?" Deadman groaned as he plugged his nose as the nurse.

Another nurse screamed out as she tried to run away only to get grabbed by whatever was summoned in the darkness. The darkness tried to get Deadman, but he hid behind the counter and got out of the nurse's body and tackled the darkness. The security guards were trying to shoot at the monster to take it down. Deadman soon possessed one security guard to push the other out of the way because bullets wouldn't be of any use. He then went to chase after the monster.

* * *

 ** _Back in Steven's mind..._**

"This is it," Constantine said as he found the civilian man who tried to kill his family at the breakfast table with a newspaper and a bowl of cereal. "This was the morning of his madness."

"What do you think set him off?" Monster Girl asked.

"My guess is the Sudoku," Constantine said. "He's got two nines in the same row."

"I never really understood Sudoku." Monster Girl shrugged.

A dark force them shadowed over the house.

"John." Zatanna said as she put her hand on the man's shoulder.

The dark shroud hovered over Steven as Batman and Shadow Wolf were waiting for them, and they suddenly heard people screaming.

"Run!" A patient cried out as he ran with a doctor. "Let's get out of here!"

"I bet this is one of the shrouds." Shadow Wolf said to Batman.

"I think you're right." Batman agreed.

"We better check it out then." Shadow Wolf suggested.

The other security guard kept trying to shoot at the monster only to be attacked.

Deadman then raced down the hallway to save him, though struggled in the body he was in. "Aw, come on, fella, eat a piece of fruit, huh?!" he then complained before leaving the body and possessed the other security guard to get out of there and stop the shooting.

The monster grabbed Deadman, but luckily, he got out of the other security guard's body. The poor man cried out only to be engulfed by the darkness. The glass then broke and shattered, making Batman throw his weapons at the monster. Deadman now possessed a male nurse as he ran for his life, and then went into the room that Steven was in while Monster Girl, Constantine, and Zatanna were inside of his head. The monster roared and went after Batman and Shadow Wolf. Shadow Wolf dodged carefully and the sprinklers soon went off, making the monster squeal as the water hit. She then followed Batman out of the room to get away from the monster.

"Don't try this at home." Batman told Shadow Wolf as the sprinkler's water died down and he shoved the defibrillators tray down on the monster and the defibrillators down on the monster, electrocuting it.

Deadman grabbed Steven and then the trio headed out to the door. The monster knocked down the defibrillators down and soon spread out to attack, knocking Deadman down and grabbing Steven's unconscious body and locking away in another room. Batman struggled to open the door and even tried to kick it down as Deadman came out of the male nurse's body.

"Let me try it!" Shadow Wolf said.

Batman nodded and then stepped aside. Shadow Wolf then came towards the monster and narrowed her eyes as they turned red and her own tendrils came out. The monster roared in her face, trying to scare her.

"Nice roar... Bad breath..." Shadow Wolf said before trapping the monster in her tendrils. "Guess what? I have a better roar than you!"

The monster soon roared again. Shadow Wolf then roared louder and darker. The monster whimpered and backed up in fear.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Shadow Wolf glared at the monster.

"Whoa... You scared the darkness..." Deadman said to her. "Nobody, not even John Constantine can scare that monster."

"Well, I'm not John Constantine, now am I?" Shadow Wolf replied.

"Well, no, but you're good," Deadman replied. " _Too_ good."

* * *

 ** _Inside Steven's mind..._**

"Here it is." Monster Girl said.

The dark blob then grabbed a hold of the man's head and seemed to possess him. Steven's whole mind was covered in the darkness.

"We gotta get out of here." Zatanna told the others.

"One more second..." Constantine said as he had a glowing energy on the palm of his hand.

"Now, John, there's no time!" Zatanna said, grabbing his shoulder.

The dark images then shattered, pushing all of them back into the void of Steven's mind and the blonde adult man grabbed the piece with a ring in it.

"Got it!" Constantine said so that they could leave now as he then grabbed both girls and they were transported back into the real world.

* * *

"What'd we miss?" Monster Girl smirked innocently.

"Welcome back, guys." Shadow Wolf smirked back.

The monster was going to attack them, but Zatanna said magic words, making the monster explode.

"Well, that was dark." Shadow Wolf commented.

"Darker than what you usually do?" Monster Girl smirked.

Zatanna soon opened the door and saw Batman on the other side along with Deadman.

"Whoa!" Deadman grimaced slightly. "Shit's really hit the fan!"

"We have to go, Boston," Constantine told him. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"You coming?" Shadow Wolf asked her godfather.

Batman looked into the room and then back. "Yeah." he then said before running with them.

* * *

The group was outside, walking, looking at the ring that Constantine got from the darkness.

"I don't recognize it." Batman said.

"Me neither." Constantine said.

"Definitely not a Planeteer ring." Shadow Wolf added.

"Maybe Ritchie might know something." Monster Girl suggested.

"Good idea." Constantine nodded to her.

"Are you forgetting when this guy made his friend despise him?" Deadman asked Monster Girl.

"This is too bloody important for hurt feelings." Constantine firmly told the undead superhero.

"But he's your friend," Monster Girl said. "You should apologize to him."

"No, not now," Constatine shook his head. "This is far more important."

The shrouds came back at Ritchie's apartment which stopped everyone.

"I think we're a little late." Monster Girl said from the shrouds.

"Constantine..." The shroud leader spoke.

"Bullocks!" Constantine complained.

"You've arrived in time to witness my- **AUGH!** " The shroud leader told Constantine until he shined the ring in his face and it made him disappear from the bright light.

He then arrived only to see Ritchie on the floor, but also so Jason, Jamie, and Darcy there as well. Jason looked over and soon ran off.

"Great, what did you do?" Shadow Wolf glared at Darcy.

"Good evening to you too." Darcy muttered.

"This isn't the time to argue right now." Monster Girl told them both.

"Get back, you bastards!" Deadman glared as he tried to fight the shrouds.

"John, help Ritchie." Zatanna told the blonde man.

Constantine didn't listen, he just chased after Jason.

Batman checked the fallen man. "No pulse..." he then said grimly.

"You mean he's dead...?" Monster Girl asked uneasily.

"I'm afraid so." Darcy replied.

"You did this to him, didn't you?" Shadow Wolf glared.

"Excuse me?" Darcy asked.

"I know _you_ had something to do with this." Shadow Wolf glared.

"And why do you think that?" Darcy glared back. "I told you that I'm not evil!"

"All of you guys are evil." Shadow Wolf defended.

"We're not anymore!" Darcy reminded her.

"Back up, this isn't the time to be fighting." Jamie said as he got in between the two of them.

"You're taking her side?!" Shadow Wolf glared. "She's evil!"

"Because she's my girlfriend, and you should listen to her." Jamie glared slightly.

"Of course you would take her side." Shadow Wolf scoffed.

"I know you don't like me, but I can certainly tell you we shouldn't fight each other," Darcy replied. "I've done some bad things in the past, but that was the old me. Let me prove to you that I have changed."

"If you don't believe her, that's fine, but don't insult the woman I love with all my heart," Jamie glared to Shadow Wolf. "People didn't think you'd change, but look at you now. Think about it. Come on, Darcy, we better help John."

Shadow Wolf soon sighed out of defeat. "Fine, but if you betray us, I'm gonna make you suffer, is that clear?" she then warned the Trix.

"Understood." Darcy replied.

Jamie slightly glared with Darcy, but they soon went to work as they had to get ready for this. It seemed like a magical superhero adventure for all of them.

* * *

A shroud was now right behind Monster Girl.

"Watch out!" Zatanna told her.

Monster Girl turned around and gasped as the shroud was going after her, but a block of ice stopped between them. "What the?!" she then asked out of shock.

"Get your hands off her, please!...Thank you." A certain voice said.

Monster Girl sharply turned around to see where the ice came from and it was none other than... "Winter Knight?!" she then asked out of surprise.

"What the?!" Shadow Wolf asked her. "You invited him?!"

"No, I didn't." Monster Girl defended.

"Well, duh, he's your boyfriend." Shadow Wolf replied.

"Yeah, duh, we broke up." Monster Girl reminded her.

"So, you two can make things work out... Maybe..." Shadow Wolf suggested.

"What're you doing here?" Monster Girl asked Winter Knight.

"I thought you could use some Cartoon Boy assistance being a solo Cartoon Girl." Winter Knight defended.

"Well... I'm fine," Monster Girl replied. "I didn't need any help."

"Hmm... Quite." Winter Knight said.

"You guys didn't break up for anything stupid, did you?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"My duties as the Te Xuan Ze got too busy and out of hand, so we kind of had a fight about it and decided to take a break from each other," Monster Girl sighed. "It was really rough on us."

"Oh, yeah, you guys didn't really talk to anyone else for a week." Shadow Wolf memorized the terrible break-up between Double D and June.

"I'm sorry if I yelled at you, but I really want you back." Winter Knight frowned.

"You guys can make up later, we've got work to do." Shadow Wolf told the ex-couple.

"She's right," Monster Girl said to Winter Knight. "You might as well make yourself useful."

Winter Knight nodded and he followed her and Shadow Wolf to get to work.

* * *

A shroud tried to take Ritchie's soul, but Batman soon stabbed the older man with something to keep the shroud from taking his soul.

"W-Why...?!" Ritchie grunted as he shot up quickly before passing out again.

"I see you have a few tricks of your own, eh?" Constantine chuckled as he had Jason tied up.

"Not everything requires magic." Batman replied.

"Oh, well..." Darcy said with a small shrug. "It's just good to be around just in case."

Shadow Wolf didn't say anything, but narrowed her eyes, and bit her lip to not say anything.


	5. Chapter 5

They then went back to the House of Mystery as Black Orchid was healing Ritchie.

"Kinda reminds me Ophelia." Monster Girl commented about Black Orchid.

Winter Knight then nodded in agreement with his ex-girlfriend.

Constantine soon made his own yellow energy with Black Orchid's blue energy. "Make sure he sees that right when he wakes up." he then told her as he showed the shard with the ring on it.

"If he wakes." Black Orchid replied.

Constantine didn't say anything, but nodded as he was worried for his friend. He then went over to Jason who was still bound and gagged.

"We need to talk," The blonde man demanded to Jason. "You and I, but if you try to summon Etrigan, I'll fill your lungs with bile before the first verse is done. Savvy?" he then smirked.

Jason soon nodded in silence.

Constantine then let the chains and bind go away as they had been brought out by his powers.

"The situation was not how it seemed," Jason said as he rubbed his wrist. "The apartment was like that when I arrived. Richard as well."

"Come on, you and your two friends were all over him!" Deadman argued.

"I was attempting to help," Jason defended. "When you burst in, I knew I'd get blamed, so I ran."

"Do you believe him?" Zatanna asked Constantine, coming to his side.

"Jason's not the murdery type," Constantine told her. "He's chock full of honor, loyalty, and rubbish of that sort."

"Then, tell us, why you were there." Batman demanded.

Jason let out a small sigh. "Richard is known as a collector of the arcane and supernatural," He told the Dark Knight. "I wanted to see if he had something that could gain me access to this place."

"Why would you want to break in here?" Winter Knight asked, raising his hand like he was in school.

"For this..." Jason said as he came to what looked like a red gem on the bookshelves. "The single most powerful conduit of evil in the history of the world. He named it the Dreamstone. But it's really the stuff of nightmares."

"Oh, dear." Winter Knight frowned.

"Okay, so, how do you know about it then?" Monster Girl asked.

"Funny you should ask..." Jason said before he began to memorize of how he knew. "I was a young knight, green as grass, with visions of battle-won glory dancing in my head. Needless to say, these were dispelled thoroughly. He called himself Destiny, but Merlin told us he was a man of science one time, before he went insane. Destiny forged the Dreamstone with black magic and his soul. He used it to subject people to their most terrifying nightmares and then feed off their torment."

"You were alive during the days of Merlin...?" Monster Girl asked out of surprise.

"Yes, I was." Jason nodded.

"Whoa..." Monster Girl muttered.

"Intriguing." Winter Knight added.

"It was actually the demon Etrigan who won the day..." Jason then continued.

"Who?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"His other half." Constantine replied.

"Ohh." Shadow Wolf said, now understanding.

"It was also the beginning of my eternal life sentence with Etrigan," Jason continued. "I didn't think you'd give it up willingly, and though this piece is useless without the other half, it's far from powerless."

"Safe enough where it is." Constantine defended.

"Displayed like a tourist trinket in a Karachi bazaar?" Jason asked.

"Try it and take it," Darcy smirked. "I trust John on this one, he made me who I am today that is."

Jason then tried to grab the stone, but he phased through it like it was a hologram.

"Neat, isn't it?" Constantine asked him. "The House keeps my valuables out of phase, so they don't go wandering off."

"Genius." Darcy approved.

"Thank you, my dear." Constantine replied.

"But, still, the timing of the Stone's appearance and its power indicates that it's somehow involved with these crimes." Batman said.

"Which is why it stays here, where only I can get to it." Constantine replied.

"I think me, them, and everyone else who knows you might want it to be somewhere safe." Deadman suggested.

Black Orchid soon appeared which made everyone look to her. "Your friend is awake." She then said about Ritchie which relieved the others from the worst case scenario.

* * *

"Ritchie, who was it?" Constantine asked. "Who did this to you?"

"Faust... And... Two kids..." Ritchie muttered out.

"Felix Faust," Constantine replied. "You sure?"

"Mm-hmm." Ritchie nodded.

"Who were the two kids?!" Monster Girl demanded.

"Their names were Mee Mee and Marcus..." Ritchie replied.

Monster Girl's face of course paled at the name of Marcus, hoping it was someone else, but it was highly unlikely, but she now wondered, why would Marcus hang around Mee Mee?

"Excuse me, I have some work to do." Constantine said as he quickly left the room while Ritchie lay in the bed.

Monster Girl just dropped to her knees and looked shocked, tears building up in her eyes.

"It's okay..." Winter Knight said to her.

Monster Girl looked up at him and just gave him a tight hug, she then began to think back.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"I'm sorry you and Double D are over, June..." Mike said as she sat on the swings with June and Dee Dee with June in the middle as she sulked._

 _"It's all right, Mike, it's not your fault..." June sulked. "I guess it's my fault that it's been so crazy in the magical world lately that I can't really spend more time with Double D anymore."_

 _"But we can still be friends with Double D though, right?" Dee Dee asked._

 _"Of course, Dee Dee." Mike nodded._

 _"I just can't talk to him right now..." June said._

 _"We're gonna go to the arcade, you wanna come?" Mike offered._

 _"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you later." June told her best friends._

 _Mike and Dee Dee nodded and then left June alone on the swings as they went to the video game arcade without her._

 _"I'm missing him already..." June sulked. "I'm sorry, Double D."_

 _"Hey..." A voice said._

 _June soon looked up to her former crush which surprised her. "Marcus Connors?!"_

 _"I heard about your break-up, I thought you'd like to talk." Marcus smiled to her._

 _"Yeah... Thank you..." June replied._

 _"I'm sorry to hear about you and Double D," Marcus said. "You two always made such a cute couple."_

 _"Thanks..." June sighed._

 _Marcus then sat down on a swing next to her. June sighed sadly as she hated to break-up with Double D, but it was for the best, but soon, she and Marcus started talking. Little did June know, this was all apart of a plan by Mee Mee, Dee Dee's ex-friend._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"I can't believe that he of all people would do this." Monster Girl whispered about Marcus.

Winter Knight frowned, putting a hand on her shoulder. Monster Girl looked up to him, but she allowed him to as she looked a little miserable again.

"Who's Mee Mee again?" Darcy asked her boyfriend.

"Um, Dee Dee, the blonde girl's ex-friend from Dance School," Jamie told her. "She's usually seen with Lee Lee, who was also Dee Dee's friend in Dance School... That was back when Mike became an exchange student and June became the official Te Xuan Ze, and they all kinda split up and made new friends. Mike met Lu and Og and June met those kids, Jody Irwin, Roger Radcliffe, and Ophelia Ramírez."

"Ohh..." Darcy soon said.

"June, I'm sorry that this has to happen to you," Winter Knight said. "I-"

Monster Girl soon grabbed him and gave him a hug.

"You all know who Felix Faust is, right?" Shadow Wolf asked the others.

"Is he that Swedish guy on YouTube?" Monster Girl muttered.

"No..." Shadow Wolf rolled her eyes.

"I think I've heard of him," Winter Knight said. "Isn't he like a wizard?"

"Pretty much," Shadow Wolf nodded. "He has a very strong knowledge of anything supernatural, but of course, he's quite evil. Some say he works with demons from The Underworld."

"But he can't be more powerful than Trigon." Winter Knight said.

"I think that I'll probably have to use him for this battle." Shadow Wolf suggested.

"I still can't get used to you using Trigon for fighting, but if you insist." Winter Knight replied.

"We'll see once the time comes." Shadow Wolf nodded.

* * *

Constantine was throwing every book on the floor until he finally got a book that he was looking for. "There you are, you old bugger," The man said once he found an image of who he was looking for and showed it to everyone else, using his powers of course. "I give you wizard and asshole extraordinaire: Felix Faust. Hell, I should've put it together. Conjuring a whirlwind is just his style. Also once married to a wicked queen named Anemia and the two had daughters of their own with rather disgusting names."

"Disgusting names...?" Zatanna asked.

"Syphilis and Gonorrhea." Constantine nodded.

"Oh... I see then..." Zatanna said.

"They say that he gave her some of his magic when they separated." Constantine then said.

"Well, that explains that octopus thing." Shadow Wolf muttered from what she heard from Princess Clara's stories about her wicked step-mother.

"Strange names." Batman commented.

"You're telling me." Shadow Wolf agreed.

Batman then checked his phone as something alerted him. "The Justice League had a run-in with Faust, but his location isn't in our database." he then told the others.

"Yeah, wizards don't make a habit of signing up for credit cards or social media," Constantine replied. "His grandly named Observatory of the Cosmos is hidden from the likes of you with Shadow Wolf and Superman with Supergirl, but not from me."

"That means you can find him?" Shadow Wolf guessed.

"That's right, little lady." Constantine nodded.

Constantine picked up a needle and whispered magic words into it which made it glow before saying the wizard's name. The needle then glowed and floated to the picture of the wizard, making the image disappear in a bright light and the needle was shown now glowing yellow. Constantine brought out a compass and the needle spun until landing in one direction, but it took a while.

"What's happening?" Deadman asked.

"If this were a computer, I'd say it's frozen." Batman guessed.

"I hope we can find his location soon." Winter Knight hoped.

"Cheers..." Constantine muttered as he flipped off with two fingers which was an English gesture.

"Felix Faust would take precautions against locator spells, though I'm not sure about those kids with him." Zatanna commented.

"I might be able to help," Darcy offered. "I'm great at tracking people."

"It's either that or asking someone I particularity don't have the best relationship with." Constantine said to Darcy.

"Someone else dislikes you?" Jason muttered. "Shocking..."

"Your friend slips from the mortal plane." Black Orchid warned.

"John..." Zatanna said softly.

"Keep him alive and safe," Constantine told Black Orchid. "Understand?"

"That is not my purpose." Black Orchid replied.

"I don't give a flying shag what you think your purpose is," Constantine glared. "I order you to help him any and every way you're able."

Black Orchid gave him a long look before nodding her head.

"Let's go." Constantine then said as he left.

* * *

The group was then at the swamp now for some reason.

"All right, I'll ask," Jamie said after a while. "Why are we in the middle of this God for saken swamp?"

"It's a favorite hidey hole of one Alec Holland, whose corpse was taken to be the most recent Avatar of the Green," Constantine replied before snapping his fingers. "Bet you won't find that on your bloody cell phone or that ToonSpace or whatever it is you kids are into these days."

"Our data's more factual," Batman stated. "Alec Holland was murdered by terrorists. His body was never recovered. End of story."

"Not quite." Constantine replied.

"Go away!" A voice demanded.

"Who said that?" Winter Knight wondered.

Constantine took out a match, lit it on fire, and then tossed it into the water. The flame then made a panel which allowed him to step onto it and hover on it.

"Swamp Thing!" Constantine called out as he hovered over the swamp. "I know you're seeing this! Get out here or the posies get it!"

Roots came up from the water and a swamp monster came up from the water as well, glaring at Constantine.

"At least it's not the Black Puddle Queen." Monster Girl commented.

"John Constantine..." The swamp monster snarled with beady red eyes. "You dare threaten the green..."

Zatanna used magic words which made the flame panel disappear and Constantine ended up in the water.

"Serves him right." Shadow Wolf snickered.

"Dude, your social skills are horrendous." Deadman told Constantine.

"Please, we aren't here to harm any plants, but our need is urgent," Zatanna told the swamp monster. "Don't let your feelings for John stop you from doing what's right."

Swamp Thing looked down to Zatanna, giving her a long look. "You have a garden." He soon said to her ominously.

"Yes, I find it relaxing, and I water it every week," Zatanna gave a small smile. "We need to find a man and two kids, named Felix Faust, Marcus, and Mee Mee."

"Could you help us please, sir?" Winter Knight added.

"A trio of humans among your teaming masses," Swamp Thing said to the others. "I only know John Constantine because he enrages me."

Constantine shrugged, not letting that affect him.

"Faust lives in an observatory which is invisible," Zatanna said to Swamp Thing. "It's a place where dark magic would infect the earth below it."

"I will take you there so you are no longer here." Swamp Thing told her before letting his hands up and the roots spread through the water and the ground shook underneath them.

"That's where Mee Mee and Marcus are at too." Monster Girl replied.

They were suddenly covered in darkness from the roots, but eventually, they could see again.

"The place you seek is there." Swamp Thing told them as he showed the observatory.

Zatanna soon used magic words to show a light on the dark and gloomy looking location. "That place is heavily warded." She then told the others.

"You mean like guarded?" Winter Knight asked.

Zatanna nodded.

Constantine soon came up to Swamp Thing to talk with him, "I know we've had our differences, but we could really use your help. If we don't get a hold of this rotter and his minions, they'll threaten all of humanity."

Jason then joined his side.

"What of it?" Swamp Thing asked without a care.

"You were human, just like me." Jason told him.

"Please, we need all of the help that we can get." Darcy added.

"No longer human..." Swamp Thing mumbled. "Perhaps his actions are a kind of justice, for who destroys more of the green than your kind?" He then faded away with his roots to go away after dropping them off.

"And Swamp Thing has left the building." Deadman said.

"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Shadow Wolf said before cracking her knuckles.

"Maybe not." Jason said as his eyes glowed yellow as he was saying his own magic words before changing into his own demon form: Etrigan.

Winter Knight gulped nervously while trying to look brave. Etrigan breathed fire into his hands and brought out a sword while glaring at the others with his beady yellow eyes. He then leaped in the air towards the observatory.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Inside..._**

"So, what did you guys do tonight?" Mee Mee asked.

"Oh, you know, just a study date..." Marcus said to Mee Mee with a small sigh. "Listen, Mee Mee, I do like June and all, but I don't feel comfortable about dating her only because you told me to."

"I told you, Marcus, this is payback for that Juniper Lee for taking Dee Dee away from me and Lee Lee, you better do what I tell you to, or you'll have to listen to my dad's friends on the other side." Mee Mee warned like an abusive girlfriend.

"But we killed an innocent man!" Marcus replied.

"Do you want to listen to Dad's friends on the other side?" Mee Mee glared at him. "I can make it happen... He trusted me with his voodoo pendent when he was destroyed by Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen, you know."

"Fine, but I still don't like this." Marcus sighed.

"You should've turned back when you had the chance," Mee Mee warned. "My daddy always did say you mortals are easy to fool. Just look at my mama."

Marcus didn't say anything, but sighed as he regretted this. Mee Mee then went to check on Felix as he was meditating with an open book with ancient writing inside of it. The letters seemed to come off the page and dance around, but something happened which stopped it.

"What's going on?" Mee Mee demanded. "Why did it stop?"

"What are you kids up to?" Felix asked her.

"We didn't do nuthin'!" Mee Mee defended.

The roof then exploded and brought someone out.

"Who dares?" Felix glared up there.

A certain demon then came down with his sword. "I, Etrigan, bring down this house and build a tomb for Felix Faust!"

Mee Mee gasped and backed up slightly. "It's Etrigan..."

Felix soon reflected Etrigan's blast with his own, pushing the demon back and making him land flat on the floor and even drop his sword and hit him with a piece of the floor to crush him. "As if I would stoop to brawling with a demon," He then smirked to Etrigan. "Fight others of your filthy kind!"

The ground then broke and opened up as lava and flames broke with the ground and three demons came out to fight against Etrigan.

"From Hell we may be, but that doesn't make us family!" Etrigan sneered.

The demons snarled to Etrigan from where they stood. Etrigan glared as he slashed one demon with his sword, sending it flying back and the other two soon came towards him.

"Man, he's really strong." Marcus commented.

The demons were going after him after he shot fire at the demons. Zatanna kicked Felix and grabbed the book as she was going to say magic words, but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Do you like what I've done with the place?" Felix smirked to Zatanna as he took his book back from her. "No woman can speak in my sanctum sanctorum, unless they have special privileges. I conjured it just for you, and, of course, men everywhere." he then laughed before summoning his own magic against her.

"Hey, Freakshow!" Shadow Wolf called out.

Felix turned around and saw a dark blast get shot at him. Mee Mee narrowed her eyes as she then clutched her pendent, making her eyes flash purple and shadows came around her just like when her father was known as The Shadow Man in New Orleans.

"Ah, so this is the Shadow Wolf I've heard so much about." Felix glared at Shadow Wolf once he got back up from the dark blast.

"Yeah, I'm going to kick your ass!" Shadow Wolf threatened.

"I don't think so, puppy." Mee Mee scoffed.

"Oh, great, it's you." Shadow Wolf glared.

Suddenly, shadows came out, but they all surrounded Shadow Wolf since they weren't her own and ganged up on her.

"What're these shadows?!" Shadow Wolf glared.

"Haven't you heard about a little story about a frog prince and a small-town girl being his princess?" Mee Mee scoffed. "And I thought you were smart."

"So, you're the daughter of The Shadow Man." Shadow Wolf realized.

"Bingo." Mee Mee replied.

The shadows grinned evilly to Shadow Wolf.

"Don't even try using your own shadow powers," Mee Mee glared. "I was taught the darker and more extreme arts of voodoo magic and shadows, even better than yours."

"There's one thing that you forgot about me." Shadow Wolf then said.

"And what's that?" Mee Mee replied.

Shadow Wolf simply grinned as four red eyes appeared.

"What the-?" Mee Mee blinked.

"Oh, you're not smart now?" Shadow Wolf mocked. "I thought you maybe heard about Trigon."

"But he's dead." Mee Mee glared.

"No, he's not, he's my secret weapon." Shadow Wolf told her.

* * *

Marcus poked his head out from where he was hiding out.

"Hello, Marcus!" Monster Girl sharply greeted.

"Monster Girl!" Marcus gasped.

"Wait... What're you doing here?" Monster Girl narrowed her eyes. "You're... Evil?!"

"It's not what you think!" Marcus cried out.

Monster Girl glared and soon began to fight him, not listening to anything he had to say as she felt enraged and heartbroken again.

"Please listen to me!" Marcus begged. "I didn't have any choice!"

"LIAR!" Monster Girl glared. "You only used me so that you could rise up against me!"

"Used you...?" Marcus asked out of confusion since he didn't know that Monster Girl and June were the same person.

"Don't act dumb," Monster Girl glared at him. "You know I'm Juniper Lee, so you teamed up with Mee Mee and used me after I broke up with Double D, and you were gonna break up with me too just to weaken me even more?!"

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Marcus frowned.

"Oh, really?" Monster Girl asked and soon removed her mask.

"JUNE?!" Marcus asked, genuinely surprised.

"Don't act like you haven't known!" June glared at him. "This was all part of your and Mee Mee's plan, wasn't it?!"

"Well... No, actually..." Marcus said. "Yes, Mee Mee told me to talk to you-"

"I KNEW IT!" June snapped.

"But I didn't know you were Monster Girl, she was first giving me the courage to ask you out, because, well, when you and Double D were dating... I... I had a crush on you." Marcus explained.

"LIES!" June hissed.

"No, it's true, honest!" Marcus defended.

"Well, I don't believe you!" June kicked him away against the wall. "Why should I believe anything you say, Marcus Connors?!"

"I had to do what Mee Mee said," Marcus tried to explain. "She said I had to, otherwise she would make me meet her dad's friends on the other side."

June glared at him.

"Please, June..." Marcus frowned as he looked like he was going to cry. "Listen to me."

"Why?" June replied.

"I didn't want to kill that old man..." Marcus told her. "But Mee Mee just wanted me to. I didn't mean to do any of those horrible things."

June glared at him and picked him up by his collar. Marcus frowned, looking very upset right now.

June soon looked into his eyes and saw how sad and weak he looked, so she found herself frowning out of sadness instead of glaring in anger since she now knew that he was telling the truth. "You are telling me the truth..." she soon realized that he was right and she was wrong. "I'm sorry, I guess my anger got the best of me."

"I like you, June, but honestly, I think you can make it work with Double D again," Marcus said to her. "I think you two make a better couple anyways."

"So, you are working with Mee Mee, but not in the way I think?" June asked.

"She was just helping me, and it kinda went downhill once we started dating..." Marcus frowned. "She wanted me to hurt you worse so you would feel empty and alone."

"Oh, Marcus, I'm so sorry." June frowned back.

"It's okay... I... I'm-" Marcus tried to say, but suddenly, he started to shake.

"Marcus?!" June cried out of concern. "What's wrong?!"

Suddenly, the boy's soul came out of his body, thanks to Mee Mee, and now his lifeless body fell to the ground.

"Marcus?!" June cried out.

"I'll be keeping this." Mee Mee said as she took Marcus's soul.

June soon glared at her.

"What?" Mee Mee glared back.

"Why did you do that?!" June scolded.

"I'm not sure I have much use for him anymore... He was going to break your heart anyway, so I kinda did you a favor." Mee Mee shrugged.

"You heartless bitch!" June snapped.

"Thank you." Mee Mee smirked.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" June threatened/promised.

"You're not worth my time," Mee Mee replied before commanding. "Shadows, destroy her!"

The shadows then went to do as told and came to destroy the Te Xuan Ze.

"You can't do this to me!" June glared at the shadows.

"Sorry, but they only listen to me and those who can master the voodoo arts just like my father did until two meddling frogs ruined his plans." Mee Mee glared.

* * *

Shadow Wolf growled as her eyes turned red with four eyes. "Nobody **HURTS MY FRIENDS!** "

The shadows then blocked her so that she couldn't rescue June.

"Sorry, they won't listen to you, my father controls them and now I do," Mee Mee glared. "Face it, you good guys lost, and there's nothing you can do about it..." she then kicked Marcus's lifeless body.

June just glared at Mee Mee.

"What?" Mee Mee smirked. "You gonna stop me?"

"The good guys _always_ win!" Winter Knight retorted.

"Not this time." Mee Mee replied.

"We'll stop you." Winter Knight glared.

"I don't see you have much of a chance..." Mee Mee replied. "Shadows, dispose of these heroes and make sure we never see them again."

The shadows grinned evilly as they surrounded the two.

" **NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!** " Shadow Wolf demanded.

"Why don't you make me?" Mee Mee retorted.

"Oh, I _will_!" Shadow Wolf glared. "Let's see if Trigon is stronger than this Facilier guy you keep yapping about!" she then concentrated very hard to get her demon uncle's help since the situation called for it. She then chanted a spell which made the whole room shake.

"What the-?" Mee Mee blinked.

Shadow Wolf's eyes opened and they were red and there were now four of them. A bright light soon came as Shadow Wolf used the bright light which was one of the few weaknesses against Dr. Facilier's shadows, they weren't fully gone, but they were vaporized for right now.

"How did you do that?" Mee Mee demanded.

"Jealous, Meesha?" Shadow Wolf taunted, both in her voice and a mix of Trigon's voice.

"Trigon the Terrible?!" Mee Mee gasped.

"Yes...?" Trigon's voice grinned darkly. "I hear you and my niece aren't playing nicely, so I might have to teach you a lesson."

"Don't you want to rule the world, sir?" Mee Mee whimpered as she backed up in fear.

"Well, maybe once upon a time ago, I did, but not anymore." Trigon said.

"But why not?" Mee Mee asked. "I could help make your dream come true!"

"Tempting... BUT NO!" Trigon replied.

"Why not?!" Mee Mee asked.

"Because I SAID NO, and no means **NO** , you're not even a good friend." Trigon snarled.

"S-Shadows, destroy him!" Mee Mee gulped as she felt very scared and nervous.

"They're gone, girl, you're on your own, I guess you're not so high and mighty." Trigon glared at Mee Mee.

Mee Mee looked to only find that her shadows were destroyed by a light by Shadow Wolf. "Oh, dammit!" she then complained.

"Looks like you're a shadow of your former self..." Trigon glared.

"What're you doing to do to me?" Mee Mee asked nervously. "You wouldn't hurt an innocent little girl, would you? I had nothing to do with this, really, I'm the innocent one, it was all Felix's idea, I haven't done anything wrong, I swear, just let me live!"

"What?!" Felix snapped as he overheard that. "Why, you little traitor!"

"Shut the hell up, I'm trying to work this!" Mee Mee whispered loudly with a glare to Felix.

Felix didn't say anything, but narrowed his eyes. Trigon soon made his own shadows engulf Mee Mee in the darkness.

"FELIX, HELP ME!" Mee Mee cried out.

"Oh, sure, now you want my help, you little brat..." Felix rolled his eyes.

Mee Mee's screams were soon muffled and Marcus's soul escaped from her. Trigon soon took Marcus's soul and he actually did something nice much to the shock of anybody else as he put Marcus's soul right back into his body to bring him back to life.

"I don't believe this," Etrigan said. "The evilest of all demons is helping us."

Marcus soon woke up and looked up to Trigon and was about to scream.

"Don't be afraid, I'm helping you." Trigon told the boy, covering his mouth.

Marcus then simply nodded in both shock and fear.

"It's all right, I won't hurt you." Trigon told him.

"I just can't believe you, of all creatures, would help..." Marcus said. "I've heard so much about you, especially when you and Slade were about to bring us the end of the world."

"That was the old me, this is the new me, and as far as I'm concerned, you don't deserve this horrible treatment... Now... **I MUST DESTROY FELIX FAUST!** " Trigon glared at the villainous wizard.

"Me up against Trigon the Terrible..." Felix commented. "Gee, I just don't know what to say," he then let out a fan girl squeal. "I'm such a fan of your work, sir, I worship you!"

"I doubt this means you'll turn onto the path of good." Trigon said.

"I won't..." Felix admitted. "Why did you turn your back on evil? It's so much better for you."

"I owe my niece a favor..." Trigon defended, thinking back to when he teamed up with Slade to bring the end of life's existence on Earth.

"Why? Just because she's family?" Felix replied. "Families mean nothing to me."

"She saved me from dying." Trigon defended.

"She's only holding you back." Felix said.

"If you worship and idolize me so much, then maybe you should agree with me before something horrible happens to you." Trigon smirked to the wizard.

"Don't you want to take over the world with me?" Felix bribed. "You could become the King of All Villains or whatever you want!"

"I'm not interested in villainy anymore, I learned that it will get you nowhere, especially with you having an ego the size of my entire family." Trigon glared.

Felix glared back even though Trigon was his role model.

"You get the others out of here while I handle him." Trigon told his niece.

"Sure thing..." Shadow Wolf said, a little weak from summoning Trigon out of her head, but she did what she was told.

"Are you okay?" June asked her in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shadow Wolf said.

"Summoning Trigon must take a lot out of her, come on, Marcus, let's get out of here." June told her former crush.

Marcus nodded and followed June and Shadow Wolf out while Trigon would handle Felix.

"Hey, wait for me!" Winter Knight called out as he followed after his ex-girlfriend.

Deadman soon helped and possessed Felix. "As a fellow showman, this is no way to treat your guests!" he then scolded. "Now, settle down!"

Trigon soon helped Zatanna off the ground just as Batman and Constantine came into the room.

"I don't believe this..." Constantine said in shock. "It's Trigon the Terrible, and he's helping us?"

"I swear, no one listens to me anymore." Shadow Wolf mumbled.

"I wouldn't worry about it," June said. "Come on, let's get going."

* * *

Deadman soon made Felix punch himself in the face. The others soon left while Trigon glared to fight Felix since he was summoned and he would help out like he had promised both Jo and Raven, turning over a new leaf in morality.

"Not everything can be solved with your pea shooter." Constantine scoffed to Batman as he took out his Baterang as Felix to get Deadman out of his body.

"Not bad for a first try." Trigon told Deadman.

"Wow, thanks." Deadman said before crying out as pentagrams surrounded him and shocked him, giving him pain even though he was already dead.

"Just because you're dead doesn't mean you're beyond my retribution!" Felix glared to Deadman. He then got suddenly attacked by Baterangs and fireballs, thanks to Batman and Constantine.

Felix soon fell through the air, but stayed on his pedestal and shot more magic. The magic and the fireball collided, but exploded together on impact.

"Is that it?" Constantine glared as the smoke cleared. "Well, it's off to the Old Magician's Home for you, mate. Pudding Night is on Thursday."

Felix snapped his fingers, and trapped Constantine in a cube made out of water. Constantine struggled and blurbed while inside the water cube.

"Try that fireball once more, Constantine," Felix glared. "I'd love to see you cook your own goose. Let me-"

Batman then used his Bat Grappling Hook, knocking the book out of hands and Trigon caught it in his hands. Constantine gestured to himself. Trigon nodded and threw the book to him so he could use magic to get out of there.

Constantine manged to get out of the water, but he was falling. Batman acted quickly and wrapped his hook around Constantine's ankle and pulled him into the ground. "I take it back, that thing is useful." he then said modestly.

"You got very lucky." Trigon told him.

"Still so bizarre to see you on the path to good." Constantine said to him.

Etrigan was still fighting the demons on his own.

"I better help him." Trigon suggested once he saw his fellow demon in trouble.

"This is really odd to say, but thank you, Trigon." Constantine told the four-eyed demon.

"Don't mention it; I'm just helping because I owe my niece a favor." Trigon replied.

Constantine nodded. Trigon soon went into the next room and began to help Etrigan against the demons from Hell.

* * *

"I gotta get out of here!" Mee Mee panicked and she was soon running away until she then bumped into Jamie and Darcy.

"Going somewhere?" Darcy mocked. "Oh, let me answer that for you: NO!"

"Why are you helping the good guys?" Mee Mee asked. "You're a Trix!"

"That may be so, but I have a better outlook on life thanks to my special boyfriend here." Darcy glared, before putting her arm around Jamie, showing that they were a couple.

Mee Mee yelled and chargged at the Trix who then put a force on the evil girl. Darcy grinned to that.

"What is wrong with you?!" Mee Mee glared. "Why are you bad guys turning from bad to good? It doesn't make any sense!"

"You could learn the same lesson, but no, you just had to be an evil girl, especially when you and Lee Lee first met Dee Dee in Dance School." Darcy glared back, holding Mee Mee in a dark purple force-field.

"Wait until I get out of here, I'll take you to the Black Eden and Dr. X will make you evil again!" Mee Mee threatened.

"I don't think that's how it works, Meesha." Darcy glared.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Mee Mee snapped. "DON'T _EVER_ CALL ME THAT!"

"I just did," Darcy kept her glare. "Hm... Jamie, what do you think I should do with her?"

"Whatever you wanna do, Babe." Jamie replied.

"What're you going to do with me?" Mee Mee asked Darcy.

"I think you need to be taught some manners and need a time-out." Darcy scolded, her eyes flashed bright pink briefly. She then opened a portal and pushed Mee Mee into it.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Mee Mee cried out and soon muffled as the portal closed with her inside of it.

"I can and I have," Darcy replied. "Buh-Bye, loser."

"What a great friend." Jamie deadpanned.

"Yeah, I've wanted to get her ever since Mike and June told us about Dee Dee in Dance School with her and Lee Lee." Darcy scoffed.

"Where did you send her to?" Jamie asked.

"You do not want to know." Darcy replied.

"I'm shuddering already." Jamie chuckled.

* * *

Trigon grabbed one demon and snapped his neck, making him fall flat on the floor. Zatanna hid away behind the bookshelves and brought out her magic wand from her throat and send a white ball while Constantine and Felix fought each other with both fire and magic.

"Should we help them?" Marcus asked.

"They will be fine," June replied. "...I hope."

"Well, I'd like to help if I can, I might not have superpowers like you, but I'm sure I can be somewhat useful." Marcus said.

"That's a good Marcus." June approved.

"Let's go back." Shadow Wolf said softly.

"But you need to rest," Winter Knight told her. "Summoning Trigon makes you drain a lot of energy."

"I'm fine, okay?!" Shadow Wolf told him.

"You should really rest." Marcus said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Shadow Wolf scolded. "The only reason we're even winning this is because of ME! I'm going out there no matter what! Nobody is going to stop me!"

The others looked concerned. Shadow Wolf walked over, only to suddenly collapse from exhaustion and she seemed to fall asleep when she landed.

"All right, time for a little rest." Batman said as he picked up his goddaughter.

Shadow Wolf didn't even fight him and clearly deserved all the rest she could get. Batman gently set her down up against the wall as she was sleeping.

* * *

Constantine and Felix continued to fight. Eventually, Constantine took out something from his pocket and threw it to the ground and he teleported away in a puff of smoke.

"Zatanna, where are you, darling?" Felix soon called out as he hovered around. "I know you can't speak, but give me a wave. You're the only one here that's really a threat."

Unknown to him, Zatanna was hiding behind a bookshelf. She leaned against the shelf, but when she was about to sneak away, she found herself in front of him.

"There you are... This will sting a bit." Felix smirked as he crossed his arms before trapping her in a pentagram and trapped her inside of an ice sculpture, freezing her.

"Hey, punk, leave her alone!" June demanded.

"Ah... The Te Xuan Ze..." Felix greeted.

"That's right, and I've been trained specifically to kick your butt." June glared.

"Oh, how trivial for a young Te Xuan Ze, shouldn't you be texting your girlfriends at The Mall?" Felix smirked.

June narrowed her eyes and soon jumped as high as she could and she tackled Felix off of his podium and brought him down to the floor.

"Why, you little brat!" Felix snapped.

Winter Knight helped his ex-girlfriend up and then shot an ice ball at him.

"Who threw that?!" Felix glared.

"Haven't you heard of a little something called Cyrokinesis?" Winter Knight glared back.

"Ah, you must be an ice-bender." Felix guessed.

"That's right." Winter Knight nodded.

"Very well, show me what you got." Felix smirked.

Winter Knight soon made snowballs and threw them at Felix. Felix then summoned fire magic to melt the snow. June then began to give him a roundhouse kick. Felix soon grabbed her foot.

"Let go!" June groaned.

"Okay." Felix smirked as he soon lifted her up and threw her against Winter Knight, knocking them both down on the floor.

Marcus grabbed a pipe was about to hit, him but Felix caught him and threw him at June and Winter Knight. "Aw, crap..." he then muttered.

"I hate to say this, but he's good." Winter Knight mumbled.

Eventually, Trigon and Etrigan came to help.

"But they might be better." Marcus said about the demons.

"Could you please get off my back, June?" Winter Knight asked.

"Oh, sorry." June replied.

To their surprise, Felix managed to change Etrigan back to Jason.

"I'll make you pay for that." Trigon glared.

"Maybe I'll change my mind if you go back to evil?" Felix bribed.

" **NO!"** Trigon yelled at him.

"You're making this harder than it has to be." Felix glared until he gagged as Trigon grabbed him by his throat.

"Now, what were you saying, you fool?" Trigon demanded.

Felix grunted and gagged, trying to get free, but it would be useless.

"We'll take what we want and go, thank you." Trigon firmly told him.

"I-I-I-I can't breathe!" Felix gasped.

"Are you going to listen to me?" Trigon threatened before he would let go.

"Yes, please, and have mercy on me!" Felix begged.

"Leave... And never come near my family or friends again." Trigon snarled and soon dropped Felix flat on the floor.

Felix grunted and fell on the floor while grabbing his throat while breathing shallowly. Trigon went over to his niece who was still passed out, he then returned to her mind. Jo's eyes soon glowed and she sat back up before holding and rubbing her head.

"How are you feeling?" Batman asked her.

"Better," Shadow Wolf replied. "Is everyone okay?"

"We're getting there," Batman said. "I gotta say, I'm pretty glad your Uncle Trigon stepped in. That's still hard to get used to sometimes."

"I know what you mean..." Shadow Wolf nodded. "Raven feels that way too whenever I go visit her and Robin."

Batman helped his goddaughter up and then headed to the room.

* * *

"Uh... Are you guys okay?" Shadow Wolf asked Constantine and Zatanna.

"Oh, uh, just fine..." Zatanna said, though a bit emotional. "Are you okay though?" she then added.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shadow Wolf nodded. "It took a lot of my energy to summon him."

"I can imagine." Zatanna commented.

"Why are you here?" Felix demanded as Batman took a firm hold of him. "I haven't done anything to warrant this kind of response!"

Constantine conjured up a certain charm and showed it to him. "Is this yours?"

"I don't know. Maybe," Felix smiled sheepishly. "I have several hundred rings of varying design and properties."

"It isn't him," Jason said. "Felix Faust is not the one behind the nightmare crimes in their massive forms."

"The hell does it mean then?" Deadman asked.

"It means Felix Faust and his little lackey had access to the artifact whenever they wanted." June said with a bitter glare to Mee Mee.

"What artifact?" Felix and Mee Mee both asked.

"Well, we're back to square one then." Deadman pouted.

"No, unfortunately, we were sent by your friend." Batman said.

"But Ritchie's dying." Zatanna said.

"Is he?" Batman replied.

"You don't think-" Darcy's eyes widened as she got an idea.

"Only one way to find out." Batman replied.

They then went back to go see Ritchie while Mee Mee shivered a bit nervously and Marcus glared to her.

"I'm not letting you run my life anymore." Marcus told Mee Mee.

"You are no longer my partner nor my boyfriend anymore!" Mee Mee replied.

"Good, because all you are is toxic and you don't deserve me!" Marcus glared as he soon went off to join the others. "Wait up!"


	7. Chapter 7

Constantine then teleported everyone outside of the house.

"Why aren't we inside?" Darcy asked.

"Because Ritchie's bloody well taken control of the House," Constantine told the others. "This is what you get for having mates. Boston, can you get inside?"

Deadman soon zipped towards the house, but some sort of aura glowed and pushed him back like a force-field. "That would be a no."

"Ritchie, you're gonna listen to me, whether you like it or not." Constantine glared as he came to the front door.

Nobody opened the door.

"Open the door, do you hear me? Open it!" Constantine demanded.

* * *

The door then finally opened up by itself. They soon went inside the house as Ritchie stood right in front of the fireplace.

"Too late, Johnny Boy." Ritchie said as he had the charm in his hand and soon glowed red before levitating with it.

"And to think he seemed like a sweet old guy who I felt sorry for!" Shadow Wolf glared.

Batman patted her shoulder and soon tossed a Baterang against Ritchie. However, the Baterang bounced off of Ritchie as he was protected by the force-field and he made them all levitate in mid-air.

"Ritchie, please!" Zatanna cried out.

"You don't have to do this," Monster Girl said. "We can help you."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," Ritchie told the young Te Xuan Ze. "This is all Johnny's fault anyway."

"What're you talking about?" Winter Knight asked.

"Since he got me infected, I've looked all around the world for a cure, and I've finally found it," Ritchie replied as he held out his hand and on the palm was a symbol. "A small piece of the Dreamstone. It's sentient. It told me how to get the Demons Three to bring the rest of it to Earth. It would've been so easy to take it from them. Of course, rock star Johnny screwed everything sideways. So we had to frame Faust and get you to bring me here. Now I'm immortal and supercharged!"

"You played us all for saps." Darcy glared.

"Oh, but I have to thank you as well, my dear." Ritchie replied.

"What are you talking about?!" Darcy demanded.

"Oh, I think you should know, this wouldn't be possible without you." Ritchie replied.

"Darcy, what's going on?" Monster Girl asked Darcy, suspiciously.

"She's the one who helped me find The Dreamstone a long time ago." Ritchie revealed.

"Is that right?" Shadow Wolf narrowed her eyes towards Darcy, now angry with her.

"Yes, it is," Darcy sighed. "It was before I met all of you guys. Icy, Stormy, and I wanted to still destroy those pixies, we met Ritchie who needed help finding The Dreamstone. He told us that it could help us find our sister, but he played us like fools."

Shadow Wolf growled.

"Hey, don't get mad at me!" Darcy defended. "He didn't just trick you guys, he tricked me and my sisters! It was a long time ago!"

"I knew that you hadn't changed!" Shadow Wolf growled.

"Can't we talk about this later?" Darcy asked.

"When we get out of this, I'm going to give you a few choice words!" Shadow Wolf snapped.

"Good luck trying to get out." Ritchie chuckled since he controlled them with the Dreamstone.

"The Stone isn't sentient," Constantine said. "What's left of Destiny's soul was whispering sweet nothings in your ear, getting you to commit atrocities to gain power and make his move."

"You're just pissed 'cuz I won!" Ritchie retorted.

"I wish that was the case." Constantine muttered.

The stone seemed to glow briefly.

"This can't be right..." Ritchie muttered as he looked to his hands, but the stone soon latched onto his chest and smoke fumed from his hands. "NO!"

Winter Knight covered Monster Girl's eyes as he didn't want her to see this as Ritchie seemed to begin to waste away.

"No, we had a deal!" Ritchie called out as he was then surrounded by flames and everyone else had landed on the ground.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Marcus wondered.

"500 years I've waited..." A dark voice told them and a new figure was shown. "500 years I've planned..."

"Really?" Constantine replied. "I guess 500 must be the new 300. What say we share your beauty secrets over a pint?"

"Who is that?" Winter Knight wondered.

"That's Destiny." Constantine said.

"A god does not prattle with mortals." The new being snarled before exploding the Dreamstone and there was a huge explosion in the house before he got away.

Luckily, everyone else was protected by a force-field from Zatanna, but it took a lot out of her and she fell into Constantine's arms.

"She gonna be okay?" Deadman asked.

"I... I don't know," Constantine frowned as he carried the woman. "The amount of magic she's used, sometimes you don't recover," he then brought out a special necklace and the gem glowed as he recited a magical spell. "I should have never led her back. Selfish bastard, I am."

"You've done what you can for now, but we have to stop Destiny." Batman said.

"Or everyone's at risk." Shadow Wolf added.

"They're right," Jason agreed. "He'll have this city by midnight, the Eastern Seaboard by dawn. Then what's to stop him? He'll be a good."

"We don't need another one of those mucking about," Constantine muttered. "All right..." he then used more magic words to help Zatanna.

"Can you do something about these flames?" Marcus asked Winter Knight.

"Oh, yes." Winter Knight nodded and he then used his ice abilities to help put out the flames.

"I knew that I shouldn't have trusted you." Shadow Wolf huffed to Darcy.

"I told you, it's not _my_ fault!" Darcy defended.

"Innocent people are dead!" Shadow Wolf reminded her. "Including a mother who commited suicide and left her little baby all alone without a family!"

"That's not my fault though!" Darcy defended. "I had nothing to do with that, and you know it or about those cases that Supergirl and Wonder Girl handled with Superman and Wonder Woman!"

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't helped that old man, then none of this would've happened." Shadow Wolf retorted.

"I told you, he played us like violins." Darcy replied.

"Oh, sure, make up excuses." Shadow Wolf glared.

"Well, if that's how you're gonna be, maybe I'll just go then." Darcy glared back.

"Fine, go ahead and leave, no one's forcing you to stay." Shadow Wolf sneered.

"Wait a minute, you know that it's not her fault," Jamie said as he came between the girls. "She didn't know that this was going to happen, so how about you back off and leave her alone?"

"Of course, the boyfriend has to step in to defend his evil girlfriend." Shadow Wolf muttered.

Constantine whistled to the three of them to make them stop. "Okay, that's enough," he then said. "This isn't the time or place to be arguing about whose fault this is. Right now, we have to stop Destiny."

Darcy nodded to her old teacher.

"Fine, then I can take my anger out on this Destiny Doofus." Shadow Wolf then said.

Darcy wiped her eyes, she was a bit emotional.

"Aw, come on, Bright Eyes, you're killin' me..." Jamie soothed her.

"I wanted to wait for a good time to tell you something important, but... I guess it might have to wait... Just don't freak out..." Darcy sighed.

"It's all right, don't let her get to you." Jamie gently patted her on the back.

Shadow Wolf just rolled her eyes slightly.

"You know, maybe you should give Darcy a chance." Monster Girl advised.

"What?" Shadow Wolf replied. "But she helped him!"

"That was a long time ago," Monster Girl reminded. "If she was still helping him, she wouldn't be here right now."

Shadow Wolf blinked as that had to be true. "...I guess that's true."

* * *

In the city, people were in alarm of the havoc as buildings were on fire and cars were going all over the place. Destiny smirked as he hovered around as innocent people fought each other.

"They're everywhere!" A police officer panicked as he saw three civilians as monsters and shot them with his gun. "Everywhere!"

"Yes! Yes!" Destiny grinned. "My will be done!"

Deadman soon appeared and began to fly towards Destiny, but hit against the force-field and was thrown back.

Destiny glared and a hand reached out and grabbed Deadman like a doll. "Fool! How can you hope to defeat a god?" he then mocked. "Not only can I sense you, you cannot defeat my shield."

"Since when does God need a force-field?!" Deadman grunted.

Destiny then threw him aside. Deadman luckily went right through a truck, but unknown to Destiny, the others were there.

"The Justice League are on their way." Batman told the others.

"Suppose that couldn't be helped, but make sure they stay well away from Destiny, to not be struck mad, unless you want a bunch of crazed super blokes ripping apart the city." Constantine told the others.

A truck honked its horn and drove into the scene until the driver came out.

"A little late for that, my friend." Deadman said, phasing through the driver.

They then looked up to see that the Green Lantern was now trying to fight Destiny. A green claw soon came out to reach for Destiny, but it was only doomed to fail. Destiny soon flexed and zapped The Green Lantern and it exploded, sending him flying against a billboard screen flat on his back.

"That seemed painful." Marcus cringed.

Green Lantern looked at Batman and saw a monster instead of the Dark Knight, then tried to attack him, but a shadow grabbed a hold of Green Lantern.

"I thought you might need some help." Jamie said.

"Much appreciated." Batman approved.

Destiny grinned as red auras surrounded the townspeople which started the whole mess of the people seeing monsters instead of their loved ones in the first place.

"Sorry to have to ask this, Jason." Constantine said.

"At least you're asking," Jason said to him as he walked forward while glowing. "Gone, gone walk the form of man, Rise the demon, Etrigan! So... Constantine calls once more. Just like a greedy, wanton-"

"Save the bloody rhymes, and top that git!" Constantine demanded.

"Killjoy." Etrigan smirked and soon went off and latched onto the force-field, trying to break against it.

"I've had many years to think about you, Etrigan." Destiny glared.

Etrigan soon snarled and tried to breathe fire. Destiny glared and blew him back with an energy blast from his hand. Etrigan jumped off, then took out his sword to clash against the force-field.

"Call this poetic justice?" Destiny scoffed and he then shot another blast at the demon which caused him to split Jason and Etrigan apart from each other and both of them then fell on the ground.

"Oh, crap." Deadman muttered.

Constantine put his hands on Jason's shoulders, kneeling over him. "Looks like you've finally beat the curse, my boy... Wish it were under happier circumstances."

"What are you doing?" Deadman asked as Constantine made a gesture.

"Calling for help," Constantine replied before saying some magic words and shot fire at the tree. "I just hope he doesn't realize it's me doing the calling."

A spark came to the tree before a huge flame grew out as Destiny hovered around before coming in front of the tree.

* * *

The ground then broke apart and Destiny nearly flew back, but didn't fall, though a certain figure came out. "Who dares strike at me?!"

"The Defender of the Green: Swamp Thing." The figure came out and soon reached out and grabbed Destiny.

Green Lantern was then fighting both Batman and Jamie.

"How do we stop him?" Jamie wondered.

"We gotta take off that ring," Batman told him. "It will leave him powerless."

"Heh... Good luck with that, but I'm sure maybe some shadows will help." Jamie scoffed.

"Only one way to find out." Batman told him.

Jamie nodded and did some shadowbending techniques that he was able to master to get Green Lantern's ring while he beat them both up. Green Lantern backed up and looked confused as he turned back to his civilian identity, John Stewart, and he looked over saw Jamie smirking as he held onto the ring.

"Thank you~" Jamie said as he took a hold of the ring for safekeeping.

Batman took out a taser gun and then tasered John to make him settle down.

"MONSTERS!" A young voice yelled out.

"Perfect." Batman muttered as both Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl were rushing over and Wonder Woman had her golden lasso ready.

Zatanna then appeared then to stop Wonder Woman by saying magic words to make her own lasso tie her up.

"Mom!" Wonder Girl cried out before glaring. "I'm going to make you pay for that!"

"Not if I can help it!" Monster Girl retorted before giving a roundhouse kick to the Amazonian teenager.

"Really? Another roundhouse kick?" Wonder Girl deadpanned. "Can't you think of a more original attack than that?"

"No, I just don't want to hurt you." Monster Girl told her.

"Well, I want to hurt you, monster!" Wonder Girl retorted.

"Glad to see you back on your feet, Zatanna." Batman said to the magician heroine.

Zatanna suddenly used magic words an Batman turned around to see that Superman was about to punch him while in flight. Monster Girl soon grabbed a hold of Supergirl and threw her against Wonder Girl, knocking them both down and she tied them up.

"Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast!" Zatanna warned.

Batman soon ran off as he had an idea while Swamp Thing handled Destiny. He was doing so far so good until Destiny grabbed a hold of him in mid-air.

"The so-called Guardian of the Green who secretly hopes to be human again," Destiny mocked. "Let me dispel you of that notion."

Swamp Thing grunted and struggled until a body came out from his own and he yelled out of pure agony.

"Back to the dirt, where you belong." Destiny growled as he dropped the body down through the city streets.

Swamp Thing's figure soon seemed to dematerialize.

"He's getting more powerful than the second," Deadman complained. "What the hell are we going to do?"

"I say we go and talk to a man about a horse." Constantine suggested.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Deadman replied. "You're babbling!"

"Shadow Wolf and Darcy, I need your guys' help too." Constantine then said.

"Okay, what do we do?" Darcy replied.

"Shadow Wolf, you need to be in Darcy's body while Boston will be in mine." Constantine said.

"Sure, like that's gonna work." Shadow Wolf muttered.

"Please, you do this, and then you can hate me all you want after this," Darcy begged. "Please, do this for me?"

Shadow Wolf just looked at her.

"I know you two have your differences, but this is a matter of life and death." Constantine reminded The Dark Knight's goddaughter.

"Please?" Darcy added hopefully.

"All right..." Shadow Wolf sighed. "But no tricks!"

Darcy nodded. Shadow Wolf took a deep breath and changed into a shadow and went inside of Darcy's body. Their eyes glowed and they soon went off to do what they needed to do.

* * *

Destiny grinned as things seemed to be going his way.

"Over here, you wanker!" Constantine called out with a fireball in his hand.

"You are puny and disrespectful," Destiny glared as he had an energy ball in his own hand, about to throw it. "Let me see your madness."

Darcy whistled. "Hey, ugly!" she then called out.

"Who dares disrespect me?!" Destiny demanded.

"Down here!" Darcy smirked. "You think you can take on teacher and student?"

"I'll teach you some respect, you witch!" Destiny retorted as he soon grabbed both Constantine and Darcy and took them into his force-field.

"Well, that's the trouble with someone like us," Constantine smirked. "Been there, done that."

"I shall make you both beg for death." Destiny glowered.

"Can we beg you to stop talking?" Darcy retorted.

Destiny looked angry and grabbed both of them by their collars.

"I mean, all wizards are touched, but you, you're a full-blown nutter." Constantine told Destiny.

"Isn't Destiny a girl's name?" Darcy smirked. "Heh, Destiny... Nice name though, maybe if I have a kid, that'll be their name."

"I will tear your souls apart." Destiny threatened.

"And what happened to not prattling with mortals, eh?" Constantine smirked. "You chatter like my grandma at a Book Club."

"Aw, what's the matter? Is The Big Bad Destiny afraid of us?" Darcy added. "I guess he's chicken!"

Destiny narrowed his eyes at both of them.

"Now, Boston and Shadow Wolf!" Constantine and Darcy summoned.

"Trick or Treat, Freak!" Deadman smirked as he phased through Constantine with Shadow Wolf and they began to fight Destiny.

Constantine and Darcy soon stepped down on the ground together. The force-field seemed to break apart and Destiny fell flat on the road. Deadman and Shadow Wolf came out of the body and appeared next to the duo. Destiny was going to attack them, but he got stabbed in the chest by Jason.

"Is that a sword in your chest, or are you just glad to see me?" Constantine smirked.

"Merlin sends his regards," Jason told Destiny, leaning beside him as he suffered. "Oh, and by the way, you lose."

"Nice job, Jason." Darcy smiled.

"Thanks, Darcy." Jason replied.

"You did great, I'll handle this." Constantine said.

"Be my guest." Darcy allowed.

Shadow Wolf growled as her eyes turned red and went towards Destiny.

"Easy there, mate." Constantine told her.

Shadow Wolf snarled. Constantine recited magic words and soon trapped Destiny as the sword caught on fire and he yelled out, trying to reach for the Dreamstone, but a Baterang was thrown at it, destroying it instantly.

"I don't think so." Batman said.

Destiny was then destroyed by the flames and changed back into Ritchie who fell on the ground. Shadow Wolf growled and goes over to him, grabbing Ritchie by the throat.

"You bastard!" Shadow Wolf snapped. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?!"

"I'm sorry?" Ritchie replied.

"Oh, you wanna play the stupid game, huh?" Shadow Wolf glared. "Maybe we should lock you up until you decide to tell us the truth, you lying little weasel!"

Ritchie blinked as she then threw him to the wall.

"You've caused pain and suffering for everyone!" Shadow Wolf glared. "People have died because of you!"

"Stay back, get away from me!" Ritchie cried out.

The shrouds soon came and surrounded Ritchie.

"Johnny, I... I was under a compulsion!" Ritchie panicked. "You've gotta save me! You owe me! You owe me!"

"Sorry, mate," Constantine told him. "Can't take the chance that Destiny is still pulling your strings."

The shrouds then took Ritchie's soul.

"John, please!" Ritchie begged. "Help me! Help me, you bastard! HELP ME!"

But it was too late, the shrouds soon took him straight down to Hell.

* * *

"That was unpleasant." Deadman commented.

"But that's just the beginning." Shadow Wolf added.

"What the hell did I miss?" Zatanna muttered as she came to the others.

"Z, are you all right?" Constantine asked out of concern. "I thought-"

"My head feels like the morning after Brixton." Zatanna mumbled.

"Surely not that bad." Constantine smiled.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Darcy promised.

Jamie soon gave her a kiss and held onto her. Darcy smiled and nuzzled up against him.

"So, Merlin's spell hath ended." Etrigan said.

"It would seem so," Jason weakly replied. "Though, it's a 'good news, bad news' sort of thing." He was then about to fall on the ground, but Etrigan caught him in his arms and everyone came, surrounding them.

Shadow Wolf looked at his wound and then realized that he was hurt badly, and even bleeding. Jason's eyes slowly opened.

"What's going on?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah, he wasn't wounded." Deadman added.

"Unless I miss my guess, that happened on the day he was bound to Etrigan." Constantine said.

"And... Now, that I'm not..." Jason then said weakly.

"I'm truly sorry, Jason." Constantine frowned.

"Don't be," Jason grunted as he spoke his final words of life. "It's a welcome end."

And with that, Jason died in Etrigan's arms and everybody bowed their heads in silence. Shadow Wolf let out a sharp sigh as she had to admit that this was not easy to go through, but it would get better soon within time.

* * *

"So, uh, Darcy, what did you wanna tell me earlier?" Jamie asked.

"Promise not to freak out?" Darcy asked back.

"I promise I won't," Jamie promised. "What is it?"

"Okay, here it goes..." Darcy said as she soon took a deep breath and told him. "Jamie... I'm pregnant."

Jamie's eyes slowly widened. "...You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not," Darcy replied. "You're going to be a dad."

"How did this happen?" Jamie muttered.

"Jamie, seriously?" Darcy glanced, unimpressed with that question.

"I'm going to be a dad..." Jamie muttered to himself in shock. "I'm going to be a dad..."

Darcy simply smiled and nodded to him.

"I guess that explains why you've felt emotional lately," Jamie said. "I just felt so stupid whenever you were crying or angry for no reason."

"Yes, it's a painful experience, but beautiful..." Darcy nodded. "We also have six months due to our combined species. Also, we'll find out in time whether if it'll be a werewolf or a witch."

"A _werewitch_." Jamie joked.

"Don't even joke." Darcy smirked to that.

"It could happen." Jamie shrugged.

Darcy just rolled her eyes with a smirk and shook her head.

"Uh, is there a way to find out about that?" Jamie asked.

"We could visit The Supernatural Realm if you'd like, but I kinda wanted it to be a surprise," Darcy smiled as she took his hands. "If you really want though, we can go there."

"It doesn't matter because our baby is going to be beautiful, just like you." Jamie smiled back.

"So, you wanna find out soon?" Darcy asked.

"Let's wait for a little bit and see what happens, but if it is a wolf, just be careful," Jamie warned. "Werewolf pregnancy can be a bit more violent than normal pregnancy."

"I will," Darcy replied. "I've got you by my side."

"Do your sisters know about this?" Jamie asked.

"Nope, not yet." Darcy shook her head.

"Well, I guess that'll be something to celebrate..." Jamie said, mysteriously about their future child.


	8. Chapter 8

Eventually, they all left the scene to move on.

"For 500 years, he and I have been bound," Etrigan said as Jason was soon buried and had his own headstone. "A demon from Hell, a knight of renown. Though we were cursed to be slaves to each other, I know of no man I'd want more for a brother. Farewell, mortal."

Jamie and Darcy felt a little bad for Etrigan, but he soon disappeared as he was engulfed by the flames in front of Jason's grave.

"Come on, Darce, let's go home." Jamie told his girlfriend.

"You guys going to be alright?" Darcy asked Constantine and Zatanna.

"Yes, thank you for all your help," Constantine told her. "We couldn't have done it without my favorite student."

Darcy soon hugged her teacher. "I'll see you around." she said to him.

"Get home safe," Constantine smiled as he hugged her back and let her go before looking to Jamie. "Take good care of her."

"Oh, don't worry, sir, I will," Jamie replied. "I promise you that."

Darcy and Jamie soon left as Constantine and Zatanna came to the grave to leave flowers for Jason.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind, but I asked Zatanna to join The Justice League." Bruce told Jo as they sat together in the living room of Wayne Manor, winding down as this adventure came to an end.

"What'd she say?" Jo asked.

"She's going over to headquarters," Bruce replied. "It was time for her to make a difference. Even Constantine is joining as well."

"Sounds like typical Z to me," Jo said, giving her glass to Alfred after she finished her drink. "I'm glad that this mess is over though."

"You and me both," Bruce nodded to her. "Now, what about you and Darcy?" He then asked. "Did you two make amends?"

"Yeah, I realized now that I was wrong, and that people can change," Jo said. "I was just used to having people betray us."

"So, are you two gonna be friends now?" Bruce asked.

"Eh, I'll see what happens when I see her again, but I guess I should just learn to accept change." Jo shrugged.

"What about your two friends who came with us, Juniper and Eddward?" Bruce then asked.

"They are now back together, thanks to Marcus." Jo said.

"I suppose he'll be in your League now?" Bruce asked.

"Probably," Jo shrugged. "I don't know much about him, but Dragonfly was crazy about him before she met Sockhead. He seems nice enough, I guess, other than hanging around Mee Mee."

"So, what are you planning to do now?" Bruce asked.

"I... Hmm..." Jo said before suddenly having an idea. "Hey, Bruce, is that baby we found a long time ago still at the orphanage home?"

"Yes, she is, why?" Bruce replied.

"I think I should do something..." Jo said as she stood up from her seat. "Excuse me."

"Sure thing." Bruce smirked as he knew what she was going to do.

Jo went into her car and headed to the orphanage home.

"So much like her mother." Bruce said to Alfred.

"Yes, we're quite fortunate to have her." Alfred smiled to him.

* * *

The adult jockette then made it to the orphanage and came inside.

"Hi there, how can I help you?" A woman greeted her.

"I'd like to adopt a child." Jo said.

"Well, obviously," The woman chuckled as she typed into her computer. "Do you have a preference to a boy or a girl?"

"I like surprises." Jo shrugged.

"Our nursery is this way..." The woman said as she then went to lead the way through a door. "Take your time and pick out one that you like."

Jo stood around and walked at the babies in their cribs as some were asleep and some had bottles in their mouths, but she came to the newest arrival who seemed to look right at her as if by instinct. The baby cooed and reached out to her while giggling. Jo held out her hand and the baby reached out and held onto her fingers.

"That's our newest one," The woman told Jo. "Her name's Penny."

"That's a good name for her." Jo said as she played with the baby.

"I'll take it that you'd like to adopt her?" The woman guessed.

"She's adorable, I'll take her." Jo replied.

"All right, bring her here a moment." The woman smiled as she took a hold of the baby girl.

Jo waited in the waiting room and eventually, the woman gave her some forms to sign and she did and Penny was now adopted by Jo and she became the baby girl's new mother. "Hi there, I'm going to be your mom, but when you get older, you can call me 'Dad'." she then told the baby.

Penny giggled while clapping her tiny hands.

"She's all yours, remember to take good care of her." The woman told Jo.

"Thank you, ma'am," Jo said before pushing Penny in her new stroller. "Come along now, I'll be taking you to your new mom."

Penny cooed and looked around.

"It's gonna be a long ride, but I promise it'll be worth it." Jo told her new daughter. She then bid Bruce farewell until the next time they would see each other again, and she then drove off back home.

Penny fell asleep in the back-seat with her pacifier in her mouth as she was going to have a new life, not just adopted by a new family, but becoming the daughter of Justine Reid and Jo Elliot.

* * *

In Whisperia, Darcy was waiting for her sisters to come.

"Don't be nervous," Jamie comforted her. "If they say something, then I'll say something."

"You're the greatest, I don't know where I'd be without you." Darcy said to him.

Then eventually, Icy, Stormy, and Celina came down. Celina was a little upset about Zan and Paulina ending up together, but she eventually managed to find someone else to make her happy.

"It would've been our anniversary if we stuck together." Celina said.

"You're gonna be okay though, right?" Stormy asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so..." Celina said before looking. "Hey, look, Darcy's home."

"Hello, sisters, I'm glad that you're here." Darcy greeted.

"What is it, Darcy?" Icy asked. "Is it those pixies again?"

"No, no, I have some good news for you guys..." Darcy said before taking a deep breath. "...I'm pregnant."

This was of course shocking to them all.

"Heh..." Darcy smiled sheepishly. "Also, Jamie's the father."

"Um, hello." Jamie waved innocently.

"You're pregnant?!" Stormy gasped.

"Yes." Darcy nodded.

"And he's the father?!" Celina asked.

"Is there an echo in here?" Darcy replied.

"Sorry." Celina said sheepishly.

"Anyway, that's what I've wanted to tell you." Darcy then said.

"So, is it gonna be a witch or a wolf?" Icy asked.

"We don't know yet, but we decided in the final month, we'll find out and when the baby's born, you can all come down and see for yourself." Darcy replied.

"You bet," Stormy said. "We're gonna teach that little tyke everything we know."

"You're not making our child evil." Jamie scolded.

"Aww..." Stormy pouted to that.

"Stormy, you know better than that," Darcy told her sister. "Am I gonna have to ask Bloom and her friends to come over?"

'That won't be necessary." Stormy rolled her eyes.

"They are forbidden." Icy added.

"Even Flora?" Celina asked.

"All of them!" Icy told Celina.

"Aww..." Celina pouted now.

"Especially that newest fairy..." Icy said. "What's her name again? Paula? Penelope?"

"Paulina." Stormy told her.

"The point is, we're starting a family, and we just ask for your love and support." Darcy told her sisters.

"Of course, you have my support." Celina said.

"Me too." Stormy added.

"Same here." Icy smiled.

"Thanks, guys, this means a lot." Darcy smiled as she then hugged them.

Celina and Icy smiled back and hugged Darcy back and eventually Stormy also joined in. Jamie smiled to all of the sisters.

"Now that that's done and over with, I believe Celina has something to tell us about as well." Darcy then said.

Celina nodded and pulled out a picture of a teenage boy with long black hair and wearing a blue outfit. "I'm dating this guy," she then told them, proudly. "His name is Aqualad, we've been going out for a couple of days now."

"Oh, that's great, Celina!" Darcy smiled.

"Isn't he a member of the Teen Titans?" Icy asked.

"Uh-huh." Celina nodded.

"Well, mostly the founding member of the Titans East from what I heard with Bumblebee, Speedy, and Más y Menos." Stormy said.

"Well, yeah, that's true," Celina nodded. "He's still my special guy though. He's just so amazing..."

"Well, if he hurts you, then we'll hurt him, slowly and painfully..." Icy warned.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt me." Celina reassured.

"He better not." Darcy replied.

Celina smiled to her older sisters and how they were protecting her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Justine was reading a book until she saw Jo come back from her trip. "Jo, you're back, I missed you." she then smiled happily.

"Sorry about that, but you know I had a job to do, I thought of you the whole time though," Jo said. "I even got a surprise for you."

"A surprise?!" Justine beamed. "Ooh, what is it?"

"Okay, close your eyes..." Jo said.

Justine giggled and covered her eyes and Jo soon rolled in with the new stroller.

"Okay, open them." Jo then said.

Justine then opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. "Oh, my gosh, it's a baby!"

"Our baby," Jo replied. "I adopted her."

"What's her name?" Justine asked as she smiled and cooed to the baby.

"Her name's Penny, I hope that's okay, but I think it would be right for her to keep her name as our child." Jo told her.

"I like that name; it suits her." Justine smiled.

"Yeah, I thought so too," Jo smiled back. "I know we've been wanting to expand our family for a while now, so here you go. The daughter you've always wanted."

"So, you just adopted a baby while in Gotham?" Justine asked.

"Oh, I did more than just that, Babe." Jo replied.

And with that, the new baby known as Penny had a new home and a new family to love.

The End


End file.
